Ultima: Dimensional Empires
by Lightsoul9
Summary: The Organization plotted a massive expansion on the Disney metaworld to spread further along with the other mixed prime multiverse. It also drags Sora and his friends to stumble upon new world and new reality like never seen before. While Sora with his old and newest allies tried to stop the Org plan, it also rooted deeper which link further within the Ultima.
1. Introduction

The story took place somewhere between The Society was recently formed and also somehow connected with the beginning of Kingdom Heart Dream Drop Distance storyline where Sora and Riku went off to master Yen Sid' Tower to take upon the Mark of Mastery to be a full-fledge Keyblade master, but upon half the journey, the tide has turn into unexpected detour to another adventure yet becaming quite chaotic while there's an other force other than the Orgs themselves by playing their string both heroes and villain throught their chaotic mind game or such. Nevertheless, Sora will found himself skew off from the original plot plan as he again must found friend again while have to make a new alliance from a new world reality of more modern yet mysterious territory which is not going to be he expected to be.

* * *

So let's begin, its all started when...


	2. Storms

?: Are we ready? Excellent, let us begin.

* * *

(Appears out of nowhere from the bottom of unknown hole, a green fiery flames lighten up at the center of a dark room and it surrounding makes it a clearer view. Right at the flame's center, appeared an rounded big table filled with few shady yet familiar with more villainy faces, seemingly were brought them all into some sort of brief meeting about the progress report yet to be discussed for everyone to heard and one whom led this meeting is none other than the witch mistress of darkness..)

Maleficent: So.. Shall we begin?

(From her view point, there were 10 meeting members that been attended around the circles table. First, Maleficent's right side next to her is an Arabian Sorcerer that wielded a cobra snake staff: Jafar. Beside him is an evilly light blue skinned person wearing a greek cloth while his hair is made of blue flames: Hades. Next is a pirate captain with red flamboyant cloth style: Captain Hooks. Next again is another pirate captain only is a creature monster with its head made of squid or an octopus for a beard: Davey Jones. And another next to him is a fat purple skin woman with a black octopus tentacle as a leg: Ursula. And the rights end, a sinister-hooded man outfitted with a crimson cape with red highlight fur as if he had a horn on his hooded head.

On Maleficent's left side, there's a mustached man with small glasses, which have round shaped body: Dr. Eggman . Next to him is a shadowy demonic entity with scary mad face along with fiery red eye leash: Aku. Next again is white skinned woman with icy personality that looks like she's a devious ice queens: Jadis the white witch. Later next, a man with a horned style hair outfitted a white red cape along with a ghostly essence: Vlad Plasmius, And lastly, a Mysterious hooded man with a complete black outfit jacket with zipper divided by the two by the waist.)

Maleficent: As I was saying: who like to begin the report?

(Jafar then stand up as he announcing something.)

Jafar: If I may, I would like to begin our latest report on the roadmap of our ingenuous plan for conquest.

Eggman: Here-here

Jafar: As you may know, there's been an awfully lot of setback during our individual attacks on each world of our arch-nemesis, as also there's been a success on other world domination while sending off our troops and few group of the villain over there

(Jafar waved his hand at the flames and show some enchantments display to appear a motion view of their conquest world.)

Jafar: As you see now, we controlled over dozen of the multi-earth territory. We take prioritize on few enslavement or annihilation that oppose to us, fortunately for us, there weren't any enough heroes who strong or bright enough to defend their own world.

Hades: Really? Where's the fun in that?

Jafar: We have some numerous recruitment that have the potential and almost near as expected to be an exemplary individuals that willing to serve us to our cause. our army also growing in extender right at the peak.

Davey & Hook: Aye!

Ursula: Aye!

Jafar: Although, thing may not go out as we pleased, We also have report some group of rebellion hero calls themselves Society, manage to cripple our fortress prison and freed most of the prisoner, eventually join their ranks to fought against us.

(Maleficent seemingly quiet but seen obscures angry grunt as she hold tightly hard on her staff.)

Hades: So hey what? We do have some dozen few disappointing setback that almost put our other big plan down the drain, big deal. We still got plenty of worlds to conquer with. Not the mention we have a whole big group smithereens-palooza of evil in our disposal, let alone we see the Society shouldn't have to hold on this far.

Davey Jones: Aye, while we pushed down their bottomless weakling state, they somehow miraculously came back up again, with more fiercely and braver to high then we could ever cope upon.

Eggman: I concurred. This society is maybe a few simpleton weaklings that we did succeeded on take over their world even spoil them up to be destroyed. They do strike back harder than we could hope for, that's why it hit me: they had some help; someone who may be peculiarly unaccounted in calculation for our chaos and devastation that helped them gets the better of us.

Hook: Oh yeah? And who might that be, Doctor?

Vlad: Clockwork, the time ghost that existed out of the ordinary timeline which constantly helping out my former "protege" and arch enemy, Danny Phantom. He also the one whom gave the teenage contestant of that ridiculous idiotic yet delightfully entertaining reality show the power to overcome our striking assault attack and even some numerous dumb luck they had and survived the ordeal.

Ursula: Well we already know how those things are felt like.

Vlad: Also, there's even a rumor that they built a secret training facility for other survivor in some sort of school form that we yet can't located somewhere in the multiverse, they teach them from a simple basic method way to fight back at us with more strength number that we could ever counted of.

Davey: Aye, It's true, I saw it me self, they although they're nothing but a sniffling, cowardice weakfish, they manage and capable to take down on few of me henchman with surprisingly unpredictable strategy and tactic they had to win it.

Aku: None the last! We still have our own advantages even our power grows ever stronger, powerful! And..

(Aku suddenly felt a little chilling mood when Maleficent's eye were glaring dead at him.)

Aku:...And as long we're doing it under one unity as we always do.

Jadis: Aside from losses, We also made few gaining from our engagement such as a recently uncovered powerful item like the Chaos Emerald, the Cosmic cube, the Gauntlet, Paralax and even found..

(Jadis pointed her staff to the flames to show some view on an object that the few of members were psyched about.)

Jadis: The recent current location of the "weapons"

Hades: Wow, Way to bring the heat down, chicks.

Jadis: Yes I do and I prefer you to not call me that again!

(She then incidentally shoots an ice spell that froze out Hades flaming hair.)

Ursula: Ooh nice icicles head fur, honey. Hahaha!

Hades: Wha..Okay! That's not funny people, not funny at all! I am definitely not a Popsicle, witch! When I get my hand on you, I'll..

Maleficent: Enough! Neither the point where all our effort to make all the world within our grasp without any delaying on the schedule of destruction, not even the miserable Society can stop us, we might get the chance before it slipped away soon, It's time to act our agenda to move firm and swiftly..and deadly for them. Go now and show them that we are the Organization; We are the emissaries of all evils! We the anti of all that its divine us from the good natural order! We are but one true...empire..of all dimensions!

All: here-here!

(Everyone clapping and laughing evilly at Maleficent's high declaration, while the 2 mysterious hoods shows a supporting respond with a hidden smile at them.)

Maleficent: This board is adjourned!

STAK! STAK!

* * *

?: Sora? Soooraa? Wake up you lazy bum

Sora: "Groan" What? Can a guy get a little rest for a while?

Kairi: Why, so you wouldn't do your course?

(Sora opening his eye for Kairi to stop bother but what he see then, it absolutely out of the ordinary..beautiful: Kairi playing in a water at the beach sea, wearing only a very outstanding yet eye popping bikinis that Sora can't look away from. Breaking surf, Kairi then come closer to Sora while he himself sitting and unable to move due the sexiness of his "girl" friend. Heart were racing fast, whole body were shivering with sweat and faces were blushing even deeper red as she come face to face with him. Except his eyes view is directing between her medium torsos somehow.)

Kairi: Sora?

Sora: Yes my dear? I MEAN, KAI..kairi, kairi! What's up?

Kairi: Well, nothing in particular anyway, I mean we kinda have a day off for ourselves so.. what do we do then?

(Kairi sat beside him, with Sora nervously trying to think of some game to play while he bit distracted by the attraction Kairi's lovely yet sexy body figures. Then Sora saw a white with blue stripe ball on his left side near him and stretch over to get it and then.. )

Sora: Hey how about playing a splash ba..

Kairi: "How about we do this right now?"

(Her voice and breathing were ever so closely warm and deep in his ear and soon he turns his head slowly to face Kairi, stunned to see she's in top of him with her face inches closer to him.)

Sora: Ahh eeh "gulp" Kai.. what are..

Kairi: I keep waiting for you to make a move.

Sora: Huh?

(As Sora still confused he didn't mention when Kai's hand were between his cheeks.)

Kairi: But..I can't wait any longer, so please.. Take your responsibility seriously but be gentle okay? It's my first time too you know he-he

(Kairi closed her eyes and readily to plant a kiss to him, Sora on the other hand very shiver nervously wreck as he keep denying but no avail as she getting her hot kiss on him as their lips closer and closer.)

Sora: Kairi! Wait, can we...NO WAIT!..KAIRIIII!

BUMP

* * *

(Then Sora was appears to be dreaming as he fall from his seat in the passenger cart of the magical interdimensional train.)

Sora: Ouw! What the..

Donald: Qua hahahaha what a lame!

Goofy: Gwarsh Sora, Are you okay, what happen?

Sora: Ouw, I don't know, I kinda had this...weird dreams

Riku: Weird dream as what?

Sora: Well..

(Then Sora flashes his memory back at scene where Kairi was about to..)

Sora: Uh nothing, it just some nightmare, that's all.

Goofy: Look we're there.

(They all went look outside the train's window to see a floating small island with a star and moon theme tower where it he resident is the most powerful wizard, Keyblade master and also mentor of king Mickey Mouse, Master Yen Sid. There, Sora and Riku was been summon by Mickey to take upon the Mark of Mastery to became a full-fledged Keyblade master.)

Riku: This is it Sora, you ready?

Sora: Totally! Together, we going to beat this test and take down Xeha..

"KKKRAAAASSSH"

* * *

Donald: QUACK!

Goofy: WOOOAAH!

Sora: Kah! What the...

Riku: Something not right.

Donald: Hey, What's the big idea..

"BOOM"

(A sudden thundering lightning hit the train making it to lose control and off of it rails and discovered that is been caused by unknown devastating black holes that appear above them threatening to suck everything into it.)

Donald: Quack! We're doomed!

Goofy: I'll say there is!

Sora: We need to get out of here before we get sucked into it too!

Donald: But how do we..

Riku: With this!

(Riku then break the back door by kickin'it and threw a 2 random keyblades out which magically transform into a surfboard size gliders.)

Sora: Woah, how did you..

Riku: You want a long answer or a quick escapes from annihilation?

(Sora quickly made up his mind out as he hope aboard the glider while Goofy and Donald each also hopes onto it before the train is eventually broken up due to the holes gravitation pull)

Goofy: Woah! Train is breaking up!

Riku: We have to move now!

Sora: I'm trying!

(As they surf in the dimensional stream, struggle to push their glider away from the pulls, a swarm of thundering electrical lightning began to stroke down given them tough obstacles as they try to avoid the strikes)

Donald: EOUCH!

(Donald got hit his tail feather caused to burn fire caught him in shock and pain manically jump onto Sora's head making him unable to see including almost losing control on the Glider.)

Donald: OUW! OUW! OUW!

Sora: Donald! Get off me, I can't see!

Riku: Keep it balance Sora!

Sora: I know!

Goofy: Look out!

(Another big problem appears in front of them, incoming of big and small junk debris coming right in front of them; as fortunately Sora and Riku were such skilled warrior type as they could do acrobat maneuvered able them to be off of the harm's way, although their passenger is not quite well on taking an intensive move avoiding maneuver movement.)

Donald: "Dizzy" OOoohh

Goofy: Let's..hic..do that again

(Then suddenly a huge pulling feels stroke them all force them to see at their back as the black holes suddenly grew even bigger, wider and more stronger vacuuming ability that suck anything in its path.)

Riku: Sora! Come on!

Sora: Right!

(As they pushed even harder to get away, the pull somehow becoming extremely too powerful to avoid which they began to falling to it victim.)

Riku: "exhausted" Sora..we..can't do this..anymore.

Sora: NO! We have to fight! We have..

Goofy: SORA! LOOK OUT IN FRONT YOU!

Sora: Wh..

(Instead, it was too fast for Sora to notice as the unknown yet huge building structure knock off Sora out of his glider and instantly lose control of it caused Donald fearfully to eject unconventionally also.)

Riku: SOR..

(Riku frequently also get hit by storms of debris and caused to jump off from the glider as well as Goofy, drift flew around the rift as all of them were about a second away to be suck in to the black holes.)

Sora: RIKU! DONALD! GOOFY!

Riku, Donald, Goofy: SORA!

Sora: NO!

(As Sora tragically seeing his friend flews aimlessly in subspace and cast far away from him, Sora was eventually been suck into the holes and went inside it gone into the endless blackness void while still screaming for his life.)

Sora: GAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

(Sora somehow felt like falling down through in endless pit, dropping down endlessly to unknown way until all turn completely pitch blacks including himself. Then a speck of small light appearing from the pitch itself, Sora was barely able saw the light until it grow bigger and wider to see clearly. As frankly he's falling down even faster yet he seemingly went through the light that blinding him for the moment, then showing in slowly but a quick display view of numerous image of new world that he haven't seen or encounter before: On one big screen view appear a strange yellow holed soft cubeb person, strangely laughing in a weird high pitch. Another one viewed a strange mysterious character in arachnid suit swinging web across the skyscraper building. Then change view to saw a group 4 mysterious gigantic turtle with weapon and mask jumping around big houses and building rooftop. Then next is shows another character which is a small blue creature with a dropping wave spike-hairs running fast across a strange yet playful landscape, another also show a weird big head shaped boy with a bucktooth teeth wearing pink shirt and hat accompanied with 3 flying winged creature whom is a lot like him, but this people is a man with green hair and a woman with pink hair until finally moving even faster and more image of full awful lot of new uncharted world with newest place, newest people and even newest reality, he somehow very afraid yet amazed at the same time to what he witness upon this new type of world that he hasn't encountered yet, but then he became more scared than ever that his life is about end.)

Sora: AAAAHHH! OH MAN, HOW LONG THIS THING GONNA END?

(Then suddenly, Sora seemingly felt really painful smash like somehow he seem to break through something like a fabric wall made of glass then appearing filled with almost the display world he saw earlier, breaking into pieces and whiteness that so bright and so beamingly illuminated making Sora with no other option but to screamed his life out again as he entered through and disappeared to an unknown territory of the new worlds or fearfully could be his own final demise.)

Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

RING RING RING RING

?:"grumble" mmpph

BRING BRING BRING

?: Can't someone shut that thing down.

?:"Groan" you do it.

?: No,you do it.

?: you do it!

?:"Yawn" I'll get it, sheez.

(Barely get up from his bed, a little humanoid duck with green sleeveless shirt walk mumble sleepy like nearly off balance trying to approach the alarm clock to shut it down, as he finally get to the clock, he look around on the floor for something then pick up a wooden hammer and smash repeated in sudden manic way until the alarm dies out and damage beyond repair.)

Louie: That's the last time we'd doing an 9 hour online role playing of the legend of warleague marathon night over in a row.

Huey:"Yawn" Here-here

Dewey: Now please go back to bed really..

Louie: at least its Friday anyway, might we skip out anything related to any activity or whatever maybe..

Huey & Dewey: Yeah... IT'S FRIDAY!

(The 2 of the same duck both freak out on the day and time then they jump out of their bed and rushing fast to shower, cloth and even prepared essential equipments for some event.)

Dewey: Ok, let see here, Hair check, dental teeth check and few preparation fancy suit for the upcoming show, checkoorunie.

Louie: Ookay, What so important about Friday?

Huey: Are you loco? Don't you know what today is?

Dewey: Mickey is holding on stage for the biggest concert musical in sponsor from House of Mouse sponsoring a musical extravaganza tours, filled with utmost famous all-star clinging celebrity that ever live.

Louie: And it's here today? Why didn't you say so!

(Louie then also ran off for a quick shower and tries to find a dress suit that looks better for him.)

Huey: Ho ho this is gonna be extremo! I can't to meet up and sing along with Hannah Montalina, the famous pop princess idol ever.

(Huey said it while embrace and weirdly smooching on Hannah Montalina poster.)

Dewey: Yeah well, I'm going to win my way to get the latest autograph of the multi music emmy-award winner queen, Taylor Swilinx. Ooh She so gorgeous when she plays her guitar.

Huey: Oh her, yeah she's okay I guess

Dewey: You guess it? How come you..

Donald: Boys! Hurry up!

Daisy: Hurry up! We need to get to rehearsal at the house.

Huey: In a minute, Uncle D! Aunt Dais!

Louie: Oh this is gonna be great! I wonder if Max gonna come joined too, he kinda had bad breakup with Roxanne over..what's the word, differences?

Dewey: Yeah too bad, they were good for each other

Huey: Yyeah, but as any ordinary people says: Life's goes on, right?

Dewey: Yeah well, enough about that, we might need to do another writing for the backup song

Huey: No kiddin', now let's go bro.

* * *

(Then scene change into different house yet still same city, where it resident is a wacky clumsy looking humanoid dog, Goofy, as he coming upstairs to try wake up his son, Max, as the two of them suppose to get ready for the concert event held in House of Mouse's musical hall.)

Goofy: Max? Max? Are you up yet? We need to get ready for..

(As Goofy open his door, Max wasn't in bed or his room either, scratching his head either if he already gone there or someplace else.)

Goofy: Huh, That's odd.

(Goofy then go back down stair again while heading to the kitchen as his and Max's breakfast with huge proposition like stack of Pancakes, toasted bread, steak and egg with orange juice which already prepared by his newlywed wife, Silvia.)

Goofy: Boy, Ya sure know how to make a breakfast right.

Silvia: Well, It takes some practice to it and it's worth it occasionally

(Silvia then kissed her husband's head as a nice gratitude but then he sees Goofy suddenly in a sad mood again.)

Silvia: What's wrong, Goofy?

Goofy: Max wasn't in his room; I'm kinda worried he could be gone somewhere he ain't want me to knew about it.

Silvia: Oh, Goofy it's okay, honey. He had some hard time trying to cope for what's been happening around him, beside he almost reaching adulthood to be the man of his own and sometime we only have to watch to let him be for what he choose to be on his own, as long we have guided him into the right path.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I ain't exactly understood with the big word, Silv but yeah, you're probably right, we can only show him the way that he hopefully understand with. It's really too bad that Max and Roxanne were broken up over some argument when she was about to moved to St. Canard because of her father jobs.

Silvia: Yes, they were such a good couple, they even trust and love each other for it, but I guess life can be quite tricky when the people you cared about had to go someplace else where their own potential ways need to be reckon with sometime.

Goofy: Ooh, poor Maxie, I hope he's alright.

Silvia: Don't worry, Sweetie he'll be okay, Max is a good kid that you raised very well and can actually find a way to make it better again, I'm sure of it, in hopefully kind of way, dear.

Goofy: I hope so, Silv. I'm sure hope so.

* * *

(While Goofy was wishing Max to felt that too, Max was skateboarding on the ram skate area hangout, trying to do some of his move to the next level but at the same time, his mood is somehow under the cloud, then approaching another 2 skater that is also Max's best friend.)

Bobby: Yo Maxxie!

PJ: What up man?

(Max frankly was busy revving his board out for another spin that obliviously can't be heard by them.)

PJ: Max, Are you listening?

(Still not hearding, Bobby then take drastic measure by picking up a megaphone and amplified it and said..)

Bobby: YO MAXXIE!

(The loud echo shock voiced Max to catch by surprise even startled he loses his balance and fall tumbling down from the ram over his head on the ground above his feet.)

Bobby: Whoops

PJ: MAX! Are you okay?

Max: Ouw! What was that for?

Bobby: Well bro, you were totally gone ghost on us, like we were invisible or some other way, dude

Max: How about next time, try be a little gentler while this dude trying to make a triple mctwist 720 maneuvers in one spin, will ya?

Bobby: Well, excuse me..

PJ: Hey hey guys, come on, cool down man.

Max: Anyway, what's the matter anyway, guys?

PJ: We're here to get you and get ready for the Mickey's sponsored all-star concert today, man!

Bobby; Which is still about..12 minutes till the bus are all out for the night, dude!

Max: D'oh! I totally forgot about it, come on, let's go!

(They all skates off headed to the bus stop for a quick trip to House of Mouse's concert party.)

* * *

(Then at House of Mouse, located in a big stadium where is been held upon. The preparation is almost in final installment and its rundown. There on the stage, few construction people were working on last touch but also there's an arguable of 2 people that responsible on the production talking about a balance money problem.)

Mickey: What do you mean we can't do the drumming stick run on the encore opening?

Scrooge: Aye I'd check all the equipment set including dozen of that so called atrocity sound speaker for the opening entry and I'm concluded that it too expensively wasted me money away for a single opening minute encoring.

Mickey: That's the whole point, it's supposed to surprise twist the audience at first so they can be excited and praised happily on the main star course.

Scrooge: Which is also caused a lot of over budget payment; I feared the loss could be astronomical coasted to me.

Mickey: I donated my own fortune too so we can achieve this concert for the biggest annual musical celebrity ever made.

Scrooge: Aye but it mine also to it, so either slimmed down the cost or shut down the entire event in a minute.

Mickey: What! But you can't..

Minnie: "Ahem" Excuse me gentlemen, I may able to settle this budget problem and clear everything else out, mr Mcduck , if you would.

(Minnie then walks with Scrooge near backstage to talk about the budget whispered privately that Mickey curiously can't even heard from the distance to what they are talking about. Then they finish the talk and head back again to Mickey.)

Scrooge: Mr Mouse, I wish you and yourself a great success on your musical tribute event, until next time, cheerio everyone.

(Mickey then scratches his rounded ear looking confused that Scrooge surprisingly approved for the show to go on.)

Mickey: What was that all about, Minnie?

Minnie: Don't worry Mickey, it's all taking care of.

Mickey: But how did you..

Minnie: Oh let just say a girl has her own perks.

Mickey: Huh?

(Minnie then walks on to check again on the setting leaving Mickey ever more confusing by what her saying.)

* * *

(Then back at the ducks, they appear going to be late due as Donald's car suddenly broken down and been towed away by a tow truck, leaving them without mean of transportation.)

Daisy: I told you to sell that old junk to the dealer

Donald: But it still had a good 4 more years!

Dewey: Actually, it's already 7 years overdue

Donald: OOoooohhh!

(Donald then depressed even more till slowly falling to be seated down in the side walk.)

Daisy: It's going to be a long way while the bus were out due traffic

Huey: Don't worry Dais. We'll get there first for rehearsal with this baby.

(The boys then unzipped their pack to reveal their new turbo boosted hover-skateboard.)

Louie: radical, right?

Daisy: Wait, is that Ludvig's experimental invention that haven't been tested yet?

Huey: It will be tested proof as we raddled this baby out to a new record of history's extreme sport game

Daisy: Well..Alright, just be gently and careful we don't want be caught up into a quick huge incident like the last time.

Trio duck: We won't.

(And the triplet hop on the turbo board and skates their way to the concert while Donald and Daisy will catch up them while figuring out how to get there in time.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, at other street place, Max and his friend were in the bus but been unable to move cause of heavy traffic going on right now. One of his friend was frustrated that he make annoyed pranks on some driver from the side of his passenger window.)

Bobby: C'mon! Get a move on will ya!

PJ: Hey come down, Bobby, you don't want us to kicked out of the bus like the last time, right?

Bobby: Oh c'mon, it was one finest moment of our life since the cheese Everett mountains.

PJ: Not to mention when we went on a road trip to E3 gaming expo in Las Vegas

Bobby: Oh right, too bad..

PJ: Too bad? Too bad! You make me forced to walk 100 miles and make me puke all through Vegas border then we got arrested for the health violation on the highway road

Bobby: I said I'm sorry, I even..

Max: Guy, guys! This isn't working at all

Bobby: You bet it is, this whole friendship whining thing is really..

Max: No no Bobby, I meant this bus is not moving at all caused this crazy traffic blocking over the intersection.

PJ: What are you doing?

Max: What we're supposed to do earlier.

(Max paid up the bus token and step out to ride on his skateboard and head his way to the house of mouse concerts, while also his friend get out the bus, ride the board and chase Max from behind.)

PJ: Max! Wait up!

Bobby: Radical later, dude!

* * *

(And they all forward heading to the concert, racing to get everything set: The triplet were going rehearse some of the course to make it perfect along the run while Max were helping in on the security along with PJ and Bobby handling on the lighting equipments and camera. Things is pretty much going well despite there's few bump on the way but it's all good to go so far.)

Louie: Hey guys..

PJ: Look!

(A shooting fireball appears in the sky moving collision at very extreme speed caught the teen attention while still skating.)

Bobby: Cosmic, Man.

Max: Yeah that's really impressive, man.

Dewey: It's amazing, bro. A close encounters of extraterrestrial material debris from far sighted of the sky.

Louie: Well, actually..

PJ: I'm saying that it's weird we see a shooting star out of the open and that thing keep coming brighter and brighter...

Louie:..And it getting really closer to..

(Then suddenly, the boys sees the balls with a startling reaction that in fact the fireball is going to..)

* * *

PJ: IT'S GOING TO CRASH US!

Bobby: ARMAGEDDON, DUDE!

Huey: HIT THE DECK, BRO!

Dewey: KYAAA!

(As the boys were ducking and cover with variable object as they prepared to kiss their life good bye, the fireball seemingly misses and instead it crash landed at an empty parking lot.)

PJ: Did we die?

Max: I don't know. I..I think we're okay.

(Then Bobby jumped out from thrash can feeling relieved after hearing Max's statement.)

Bobby: WOO HOO alright! In your face, space demon rock!

* * *

(Max then get up and rolled his board while approaching near the crash site.)

PJ: Max! What are you doing?

Max: I'm going to check it..

Huey: Max!

(Max then stops and sees the triplets were approaching in the middle.)

Max: Guys! What are you doing here?

Louie: Uncle D's car broke down

Dewey: Heavy traffic in the way.

Huey: So we improvised.

(Max was slightly blank but understandable. Then the boys were all closing in the lot and approaching in closer to see what's under the rubble on the crash site.)

* * *

PJ: What do you think it is?

Dewey: Not sure but all I know is: be prepared for what's coming.

(Dewey instinctly lift his board up as he shielding himself for he feared that could be a combustion material or an alien invasion attack)

Huey: Dude, Are you really sure about..

(Dewey only gave them a serious looks, which eventually make them to do the same following Dewey's protection awareness too.)

Huey: Just in case, alright.

(As they come closer and closer to the crater of the site, they soon gasped and wonder as the object that caused an devastating debris hole were not like a meteor, asteroid or any other space junk they could imagine, instead Its a strange badly wounded looking humanoid like teenage boy with his right hand holding a weird big looking key shaped swords.)

Bobby: Whoa..This is awkwardly new.


	3. Echo

**enjoy and review it if you like**

* * *

(Somewhere in place of city in a dark alley corner with a strange light pattern in a circuitry program design form all over it structure architectural, a person whose is running in a rush and fast trying to get away from someone that want to caught it. The person then were out from the alley and reveals itself to be a redheaded girl wears a black spandex suit with similar light pattern and also slightly the design only in red color glows. She kept on running from whoever aftering her, it won't go out nicely.)

?: Gotta keep moving, to the point!

(The girl still on the move to avoid been caught by jump off to the top roof while doing a stunning nearly impossible acrobatic move like wall-running, jump-climb in the close spaced divided wall and even a daring long leap from high tower that she landed safely on a gigantic hanged circled platform that bridged only one-way to an unknown tallest hi-tech cyber-building with so much more huge proportion detail of the light pattern on the structures. She ran again to get further to the building, only in a second, a huge spotlight hits down right above her making her stop running and slightly blinding her vision due the light, she then look up and sees a giant mechanical carrier ship with an upside down letter U like shaped; the Recognizers, and its approaching in down right above her. Fearing that she's about to get caught, she look around the place to find another escape detour , but it was too late as her pursuer which most of them wears the same light pattern suit but its glows a bright orange and wearing an glossy dark helmet, finally ambushed her right in the middle. The girl breath heavy and feeling achingly that she was almost close enough to get to her goal destination which she think is right behind that building somehow, fears began to raise in her while she would've hoped for a miracle to come and rescue her from a very tight situation she is right now, and then..)

BOOM!

(An explosion was suddenly hit the Recognizers that spook out everyone including the girl to see it firing repeatedly upon the carriers till it breaks down to digit-pieces of its demise. The girl was awes yet relieved that somehow, she knew that she had a help when she look up the sky and there's a light patterned cyber-jet fighter type soaring through around the bridge and again fired up the assault through its side-gun, blasted her pursuer that once ambushed her, leaving her safely from harm's way. She look around and apparently nobody is standing her way no more, continuing her mission as reached the building's big main door and seemingly able to opened it by encrypted some code from the computerized interface mechanism on her suit wrist, easily went in while her jet rescuer were flew away to unknown destination although its job is probably done that she's now safe and resume her mission firmly.)

?: Okay, Now where is it now?

(The girl look around a bit on the foyer with only frontal direction to a vertically spaced passage hallway as she walks toward to check it out but remain cautiously prepared for anything that might intimidated as she grab her disk weapon from her back while activate her interface for scanning enemy movement in plain sight. She then walk slow but as quickly as possible to get her destination goal beyond the other end of that big hall door.)

(She then finally reached the door while checking around again just in case if they about to ambush her again, then she starts hacking to open the locked door from her wrist interface.)

?: Almost got it.

(She definitely nearly had it to open it but unfortunately, left her guard down, something coming fast in from the hallway zooming in toward her as she finally open the doors, she suddenly turn her head and sees..)

KRASH!

(That powerful blow instantly wrecks open the door in few pieces and enter into a circular chamber with only lies a single bridged circular platform at the end where an small sized light pillar was lightly beamed at the center hanging onto from roofless high top to an unknown bottom chasm.)

(The attacker start to react again as it growl and hiss for more feral ferocity as the girl was nearly survived by dodging out from their deadly tackles blow.)

?: Okay, That was unpleasant.

(The attacker sprung out to strike her more but the girl was able to avoided by jump above it and land on the other side close near the platform. The attacker then prepared another assault as it ran toward once more as the girl just standing and hold her dish in very hesitated way which disturb her own defense and then..)

CLASH!

Attacker: SCREEE!

(The attacker helmet was hit hard as it drop tumbling sidetrack and shatter it helmet's integrity glass by a flying glowing dish strike while the thrower whom appears to have male posture, wears a same dark helmet only with a white light patterns and form a little cube dotted form that spell letter T on the back of his suit was immediately coming out from the side of the shadow as the dish flew right back at it hand.)

?: Flare, go over the platform and make the transmission now!

Flare: But Tron, what's going..

(Flare then stops her sentence and suddenly went pale faces as she look at the hallway as a swarming horde of the same vicious attacker heading in way to the chamber with highly possible attempted to end them both savagely.)

Tron: Flare, Go now!

(With no other choice that she could do to help, Flare is forced to follow Tron's order as she ran toward the platform, then she centered herself right in the middle while later building up some confident as she look upon her disk.)

Flare: Let's do this!

(She then raised her both hand holding the disk up high, then appears to be activating the power initiation to start up some module sequences. Then back at Tron, as the swarm were coming in closer, He then put his dish right in front of them and releasing some surge lighting which make pattern to grow brighter from his body suit to form a barrier shielding wall that cover around the damaged doorway.)

Tron: Flare, How is it?

Flare: It'll be a moment until is full charged, Tron!

Tron: It better be soon, cause we don't have much time left here!

(As Tron struggles to hold out the hordes at the door, his energy began to weaken its defensive power, slowly yet shown a small crack on it transparency layer as the numbers began to piling up and plummeting it's capacity. On Flare side, something begin to happen, the sequence now in placed as her dish shoot out a beam of light into the sky then it's bounce back down into a huge size pillar of light centered at the platform along with Flare on it)

Flare: Tron! It's working, we can get out! we can..

Tron: I'm know, Flare, I'm know but...I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have to go on without me, kid.

Flare: What? NO, TRON, NO! WE CAN STILL WORK THIS THING OUT TOGETHER!

Tron: Don't worry, Flare. It's okay. You won't be doing the mission alone, I'd making sure of that.

(While the vicious reaching at uncountable rate, the barrier's almost shattered. Tron hold his defense to the last circuitry, Flare was hopelessly unable to help him as she stuck holding her disk up high while the light began to brighten the platform, she only could shed a tear from her eye that she about to..)

Tron: Good luck, programmer.

Flare: Tron..BECK N...

(The light then flashes out a bright beams that illuminated the chamber, sending an massive shock wave so powerful that blows all over the vicious attacker at door instantly breaks down into a lifeless pieces of digits, as the light faded, Flare is mysteriously vanished from the platform as for Tron/Beck, was also disappeared for the recent explanation for the entire event is unknown)

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

(The scene then change into a blur view as it increasingly turn a clearer viewing that finally shown an very injured keyblade wielder, Sora, lied down in an hospital bed, wearing a patient dress, monitoring his vital move in the life support as some of his cut and bruises were bandaged since he was incidentally crash landed unconsciously but alive somehow.)

(Beside his bed, people that standing were the boys: Max, PJ, Bobby, Huey, Dewey and Louie were all brought him in for a immediate medical attention as the doctor cross examining his current condition.)

Huey: So doc, How is he?

Doctor: Hmm, I'm not quite sure basically but judging on his healing state, he's recovering very well although he haven't gained any consciousness just yet ever since..what do you recall again?

Louie: Meteor cra..Ouw!

(Huey stomps Louie's foot, preventing to spill the bean on Sora's alien landing story.)

Huey: Skating accidents, that's what he mean it, really.

(The doctor went curiously suspicious on the duck's statement.)

Dewey: Technically, he's our long time friend that we haven't seen each other for long time since his parent transferred to another job to uh.. Ghudentharlialstein.

(Doctor react on suspicious again shortly.)

Max: Aaand luckily, We met up again later on and catching up old time fun mostly skating coursing but he had an terrible accident during our training with a recent tested booster-charge on one of the board that he had to used while doing a high jumping on the ramp and crazily, he flew out like a rocket and cause awfully damaging result on the parking lot which he badly hurt because of us that we had to brought him here hoping that he's alright after that.

(The doctor still drawing a blank as their story were farfetched and sketchy while they only nervously smile hoping for the doctor bought it until he came responding.)

Doctor: anyway, he'll be soon healed out in a matter of day, as also possible he could soon gained his conscious back after amount of good rest maybe.

Max: Thanks doc, we appreciated

Doctor: I'll be at the register if you need me.

(The doctor then walk out Sora's room for another appointment he attend to, the boys then approaching at Sora's to look closer who he is and what to do with him.)

Max: So..what now?

PJ: Maybe we shouldn't brought him in, we could get in so much trouble by aiding an alien in a general hospital.

Louie: An injured alien to be precise and ouw, what was that you for?

Huey: What? Didn't you learn the morality from every sci-fi genre and the spooks lately? We can't just the blow horn that we're accidentally aiding an intergalactic incident which is just hit down to our planet earth in our town, thrashed the lot and forcing us to pick-up the slack.

Louie: Huh?

Dewey: What he mean is, we're became an up and close witness to the alien discovery right before us. This kid is practically a big label for major alien conspiracy whack-case all over him. If we didn't brought him in, who knows who's gotta take him into. Heck maybe a very dark section of covert government nut-job gonna lock him up for a really scary autopsy examining that include slice and dicing course for their own sicko biological experiments, and then they're going to silent all of those been involved with, mainly us, which we're highly bears been the crime suspect of aiding an very close encounter on the being from another worlds!

PJ: Uuh, You're saying that it would be really really bad if we tell'im about that, huh?

Huey & Dewey: Yup

Max: Great, that one big list for my troublesome youthful textbook of the day. But we did the right thing anyway by getting him some earthly help while he's in this state, right?

PJ: Well, I suppose so..

Louie: I think we did okay..

Bobby: Major bummer, bro

Dewey: Anyway aside from hysterical alien scare-a-thon day, his physiology embodiment seems to bit more an mammal species organic type like us, well more mamalis type like you, Max and you guys. He could be an evolved primate species or some generation mutation that surpassed it..

Huey: Akh, nerd alert! alright we get it, so he's part of some supreme monkey form like embodiment doohickey kid who is also just recently been send down from high above sky and space.

Bobby: Not to mention some cool fancy blink and dig cloth line he got here. Hey, maybe he some kind of space model figures sending here to do some inspecting and maybe giving us some weird fashion tips on how we supposed to dressed right obviously, man.

Max: Bobby, Don't touch his "space belonging" or thingy. Beside if he were just a space model scouts, then how the heck he "space-magically" disappearing his weird looking key-sword thingy from his hand while he still not waking up?

Bobby: How should I know, I just following the trend of the century you know.

(While Max and Bobby still arguing, PJ just snaps on something that he remembered recently as he look on his watch for the time.)

PJ: Omigosh! Guys! guys! We got to move now, it's almost time!

Max: What do yo..

(Then the others also noticing the time from the wall-hanging clock,)

Huey: Gah, he's right! we gotta run now!

(They begin to freak out all over as they're about almost an hour out for the encore opening concert.)

Louie: Wait, what about..

Max: We'll figure out later after the concert okay, now let's go!

(The boys were rushing out of Sora's room as fast as they can to get to the concert in time, but before that..)

Max: Sorry Doc, we'll be right back after the show, okay bye

Nurse: No running in the hallway!

* * *

(The boys were already out leaving Sora in his comatose state waiting to be woken up by himself or something else that might help. While still in the room, the scene change it position to viewed a piece of newspaper on the TV tables as it shown in the front page about a duo trouble-making wild animal of a meerkat and a warthog where it said on the headline "WILD ANIMAL WRECK AGONIZING SMELLY-HAVOC AT MCDUCK SUPER MALL", zoomed on a photo picture of the two animal that been incarcerated in an animal pound with a desperate yet miserable looks as they were imprisoned in a caged jail as the viewer began to entering through to their current situation right now.)

Timon: Typical, one simple incident on the big lifty contraption metal-box, and Bombs out like a unwanted garbage truck mixed with plenty of stink bug suddenly crashed off at the evening of Thanksgiving dinner.

Pumbaa: Only it got a lot weirder when that elderly talking duck almost tore out his head since he send us to the joint.

Timon: Oy.

Pumbaa: Gee Timon, what are we gonna do now?

Timon: Well what do you think we're supposed to do anyway?

Pumbaa: Eeh something more like a plan to escape from this pound that you usually whip up about it with that brilliant mind of yours, Timon.

Timon: Well, I supposed so, but then I just remembered that I just left out my brain back at the safe ha-ha-hahahaha (Drum chores set). Alright, just let me think of something the way to get out of this small-slammer they called cage while you keep an eyeball on the situation for any suspicious activity on foot.

Pumbaa: Like what, Timon?

Timon: I don't know, Something unusual, lurking around the place, you never knew what will happen when something might going to get a jump you, pal

Pumbaa: But we're seems to be the only one here in the block since we got here and nobody quite really home right now "Scared and shivering as he crawl backward to the wall"

Timon: Boy, come to think of it, this place is kinda creepy when nobody around, where is the other bird-caged animal anyway?

(Then the duo hearing something from outside of the cell house, they then climbing to the barred window while hanging to see a lot of crowded people screaming and cheering hysterically on something as they all headed to a big-size stadium building with a lot of lighting effect that going on all over the area.)

Pumbaa: Ooo wow, Timon, it's look like some kind of festival or a big parade party out there, Oooh I wish we could go see there, too.

Timon: We could, maybe.. waitaminute. Yeah we do can, which mean all the people in this place were gone, right?

Pumbaa: Right.

Timon: And nobody really guarding this section of the cell, right?

Pumbaa: Right. Uuh except that pointed boxy object over there, I think they're watching us from afar somewhere in the building

Timon: You mean that security camera eh? not a problem, as long I have this.

(Timon grabs something from his back and out of nowhere, a small pen like object on his hand, he pointed the laser at the camera lens which it disrupted it's frequency display turn the surveillance screen into only statics)

Pumbaa: Wow Timon, that was impressive.

Timon: Yeah, it also came in special additional of this.

(Timon pointed the laser again at the barred doors as he sliced down the hinges locked which instantly set door to separate down from it locking attachment which liberated them to ran out from their cage and finally escaped the pound.)

Pumbaa: Yeah! We did it, Timon. Now we can watch that festival while we're out

Timon: Okay, But we're gonna need a better seat and higher angle point, we don't want to accidentally blew everyone away silently like back in that mall, right?

Pumbaa: Oh right. But how'd we gotta find a seat in the crowded place with lot a weird people, you know I'm not very good with a lot people whom get too close to me, Timon.

Timon: No kidding', fear not, my big smelly friend, I'll think of something that will benefit us all

Pumbaa: Really?

Timon: Hehe don't know, I just do. Now mush Pumbaa, mush!

(Confidentially, they eventually going forward to go the concert while Timon still thinking a place that had higher point of view to watch the event perfectly or so he thought as he look upon a news mobile van that had a mechanical lifted seated camera high above it pointed down clear view at the stadium.)

Timon: Pumbaa, I think our luck just got luckier, c'mon!

* * *

(Later, not far away from the concert place, an airport were placed upon only few dozen miles away, at the corridor lobby where a lot people were out from the terminal try find a ride like taxi or a personal driver. Seemingly among all of them, two teenage duck girl that just got landed from St. Canard with few luggage were waiting on the front for their ride which frankly is abit late on something.)

Gosalyn: Where the heck is he?

Webby: He must've running on errand like he always does.

Gosalyn: Yeah, let just hope he didn't forget about his own specific grandniece about her special day, especially it is today now.

Webby: He won't, Gos.

Gosalyn: Really? Not even your birthday party crash years ago at the mall cafe place when he and my dad were on a hot trail of capturing the beagle boys that were stilling his priceless penny.

Webby: I told you, that was his lucky number 1 dime, the first ever hard-working payment he ever made since he was young, the beagles boy was paid by Magica De spell to steal it so she can.. well you know, change his fortune into hers instead. Besides, he did give me his other lucky charms of his as for my very own birthday present.

(Webby grabs something under her shirt and shows Gosalyn her silver clover with a dollar shine mark necklace.)

Gosalyn: Okay, that is pretty nice, not much for my dad to pay the bill and lawsuit for wrecking the place and some losing loot from the decorative hall

Webby: Well, he does can go over-execrated over few loss of his money sometime

Gosalyn: That because he's acted like a total old egoistic chea..

Scrooge: Webby gal.

Webby: Uncle Scrooge!

(Webby ran over to Scrooge and embrace each other with so much hug for short while.)

Scrooge: How's my favorite niece here?

Webby: I'm fine really, Thanks for inviting us in attending for the concert, uncle

Scrooge: Oh it's my pleasure to give my precious grandnieces a special time of her life

Gosalyn: Hi, mr mcD.

Scrooge: Oh..Hello dear ms Gosalyn Mallard, so nice to see you again, I didn't thought that you brought along a companion along the way

Webby: She's my friend, uncle, and we been that ever since that day when..well you know

Scrooge: Aye yes but I specifically not too agreeable to his method of conclusion way on crime solving by far. Nevertheless, come along now ladies, chop-chop, time is money

(The duck ladies went inside scrooge's car and left off the airport, heading to the concert for the girl's entertaining fun and also Scrooge's watchful eye for cash development during the show. After they gone, another teenage redheaded girl of some anthropomorphic dog like species was recently exiting from the terminal with a luggage bag she rolled in, then she felt a sighed and slight depress mood as she's checking on her phone to see if she had a message calling or text for her, but yet no replies, only to hit central button to turn back to the main display with a picture of her, together with Max Goof?. she then call out a cab and drove them out from the airport to go somewhere that she once know.)

* * *

(Then back at the stadium concert that been crewed with almost of House of Mouse employers and other management staff all thing are set and ready to start as long if..)

Mickey: "groan" Where are those boys? It's almost time for the encore to start, Oooh.

(At the backstage near the break room, Mickey was worrying too much and phasing back and forth as the boys haven't coming in yet, Minnie try contact on one of their phone few time again until she had a contact from Max.)

Minnie: Uh huh? uh huh, okay Max, we'll be waiting when you arrive but do hurry up, okay.

Mickey: Did ya get their call?

Minnie: Uh huh, they're in a part of town moment away from here but they'll be here as soon as they can

Mickey: Oh I hope so, I've never got this nervous since the last time we're running on a big event like this.

Minnie: Don't worry, Mickey. It will be all goes as plan he-he..I hope.

Mickey: Oooh.

(Then approaching toward Mickey and Minnie were few people that related to the boys: Goofy with his wife, Silvia, Donald and Daisy were also worried about them and the show.)

Goofy: Mickey, Minnie! Have you heard anything from Maxxie yet?

Donald: And me boys! what about the boys?

Minnie: They're on their way here as we speaking.

Silvia: Oh that is relieving, so what do we suppose to do before then?

Minnie: For the moment, be maintain at your post, everyone, as we need to be sure that everything is in place.

Donald: Aye aye, Minnie

Goofy: Gawsh, I hope Maxxie is alright back there.

Silvia: Oh Goofy...

?: Helloooo, House of Mouse!

* * *

(The loud mocking voice was heard out from someone that suddenly went in the backstage's entrance and is another anthropomorphic mouse that is taller and skinny but has mischievous looks that Mickey and Minnie knew for long time and seemingly annoyed at.)

Mickey: Hello Mortimer, I didn't expect to have you around in this tight situation right now

Mortimer: Oh c'mon there, Mickey. VIP access baby, beside I got this in fair and square with a capital E.

Minnie: Eeh?

Mortimer: As excellente. Now where's prize winning meeting with the lovely miss Taylor hot-cha-cha...

(Mortimer suddenly cut his sentence as he been thrown out by the exit doors behind him that been spontaneously slammed open by a large fat anthropomorphic cat, Pete)

Pete: Hello, House of Mouse! It's time to rock the world!

(Mortimer landed in coincidentally to a trash box that the janitor just passing to troll the garbage out.)

Pete: So how's my favorite employees has been doing here? Has the show ready to blows their light out.

Minnie: Ehem! Pete, first we're not really your employees and second no one is going to rock anything until we have all the material and crews prepared.

Donald: Yeah.

Mickey: Sorry Pete, you have to wait like the rest of the folks until we absolutely ready.

Pete: What! For some late cheapskate and a low price banjo-sisco equipment types? Why I outta..OUCH!

(Pete's ear suddenly felt in pain as been pulled really hard by none other than his wife.)

Peg: Pete, I thought I told to be nice with your co-workers unless you want a whole day long proper lecture about mannering with a screw bar!

Pete: Eep! Yes honey bun, I was just joking around, y'know, warming up their tension levels so whole crew won't go pressure bust when the show could probably go south.

Peg: Well if you say so, But be nicer, okay!

Pete: Yes dear.

Peg: Sorry about that, he could be a big of handful when dealing with his gigantic ego.

Pete: I am not."D'ouch!"

Minnie: "giggle" Don't worry it, we been used to it since we had the club first open, and thank you for arranged us up for the concert location places.

Peg: Oh it's really my pleasure to help out of this wonderful show that you put so hard on to it, it was lucky also that I got since an easy connection access to the building and it has quite a cheaper doe to spend on

Mickey: Well, in that case we also could use some help monitoring the place as we waited for the other group to come in

Peg: It would be an honor while I keep this muscle head out of trouble.

Pete: Aah, what did I do anyway?

Peg: Plenty to come by soon

(Then, they heard a calling sound from a teenage orange headed girl carry a guitar that they seemingly known and familiar very much that is coming in their way.)

* * *

Pistol: Mom! Dad!

Pete: Pistol honeybun, How's my little baby girl doing?

Pistol: Daddy, stop it! I'm not a little or even baby girl anymore, okay?

Peg: Even though you think so, You're still our precious little girl to us..and PJ also since well he's a boy anyway.

Pistol: "slight grunting" Thanks anyway, dad. So Mickey? I'm already set and up, are we gonna start now?

Mickey: Well, the celeb star are already here, freshen up their look and ready sing their song but we still can't find the..

?: WE'RE HERE!

(The boys spontaneously arrived with a minute left to sparred before the encore opening.)

Huey: Are we late yet?

Mickey: Almost closely.

Pistol: Peej bro, where have you been all this time.

PJ: Uuh Space ali...

Max: Alley street shortcut! The traffic is brutal, it's almost hit all over in the opening night.

Minnie: I'll say, now you all here, you better get ready for the show, it's almost time.

Triplet Duck: Yes ma'am.

Max: We'll set the camera and the lighting properly right now. Min.

Minnie: Alright then

Mickey: Okay, places everyone! the show is about to begins!

(Everyone went off to their pose for the start of the opening as for Pete were only lying on the floor in agony cause the boy was unknowingly step above him awhile ago due they were in a rush opened the door so quickly that unnoticeable caused Pete to fall hilariously down and stomp through while they were entering in.)

Pete: Oww..Is it time for supper yet, Mommy?

(Pete then knocked out cold again on the floor)

* * *

Minnie: Alright everybody, Hit it!

(Started with impressive guitar soloing was played by Pistol following with other musical instrument by the Duck brother which their opening start off with remarkable special effect lighting, shooting sparkling fireworks display and following with few orchestrated on rock theme symphony that make the audience were cheering and screaming as one of the celebrity make it first entrance on the stage is: the famous canine pop star, Hannah Montalina playing his very encore song, Best of Both World.)

Hannah Montalina: **_"You've get the beesst of both world, Mixing up all together "Oh yea" It's so much better cuz you know You got the best of both world"_**

(As Montalina finished her first half, the music tunes is change for another musical actress coming in from the smoky entrance show, Miranda Cosgrovena singing the song: Leaving all to shine.)

(Drum bashing solo by Louie.)

Miranda: **_"I know, You see, sometime the world will change for me and be so wonderful"_**

(Bell tune ringing, and more actress come out to the stage as she played the following the continuing note that Miranda started.)

Tori Vegatisa: **_"Here I am, Once again, Feeling lost but now and then"_**

Miranda: **_"Live life, Breath air, I know somehow we gotta get there and will be so wonderful"_**

Tori Vegatisa: **_"When you figure out how, you lost in the moment you disappeeear"_**

Miranda: **_"It's all for reeal"_**

Hannah, Tori & Miranda: **_"I'm tellin' ya just how I feel!"_**

(Then coming out the smoke again, the famous boy-band performer group, Big Time Rusher, following half of the song using one of their own half also.)

Big Time Rusher: **_"If you want it all, lay it on the line, It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!, Oh, oh, oh, oh"_**

(Then the scene move at few familiar also the people that run the show was watching out from the backstage..)

* * *

Mickey: How do we do, Min?

Minnie: So far, so good, we got pretty good synchronized on their mash-up song, as long we kept on flowing the stream on the show, we might able to kept up the surprise to the upcoming encore in the next course.

Mickey: Fantastic! All we got to do is guard the stream from ever been blowing out it water into the open.

Minnie: Eh, Mickey, that's a fountain water description that you metaphorically speaking but.. well it's pretty sum it up anyway.

(Minnie then grab his walkie-talkie to contact the other for progress report.)

Minnie: Horace, How's the technician going?

* * *

(Horace Horsecollar was in the electronic room top of the building station above the middle crowding seated area as he adjusted the smoke and other minor technical where it should be well in place.)

Horace: Fog maker, Music-jamming and all of the above advanced lighting tech in high max, Minnie.

Minnie: Excellent, Huey and the other doing wonderful work with the composing tones, how's on the camera work, Boys?

(Max, PJ and Bobby were also on that room but in a separated wall-section booth, equipped all with headset, monitoring and managing on the security system check and the other special effect for the stage and other area for surprising entertainment when it is time.)

Max: We're all online and ready to light out this night till it shine.

Minnie: Good, Keep it up, Boys.

Max: Will do.

Bobby: Let's party up!

PJ: Bob settle down, we need to keep in tab so we won't get any more problem than we already got into.

Bobby: Chillax bro, The space kid probably in his happy sleepy dream place for all we know. "Kling-Kling"

PJ: He's in a coma, and it's not very kind or a good idea to mak...Waitaminute, when did you get that flashy necklace, Bobby?

(PJ pointed out to Bobby for the silver chained crown necklace around his neck.)

Bobby: Oh, I kinda snatched out of his cool space cloths, pretty sweet, huh?

(Max and PJ then freaking out over bobby's grand thieving on extraterrestrial object material.)

PJ: WHAT! You stole his outta-worldly bling while he's still in shock?!

Max: Have you lost your mind?

Bobby: What? You think is bad?

PJ: OF COURSE IS BAD, MAN! You've just taking out an unearthly object possession from another world planet that really doesn't belong to any of us on this planet!

Max: Peej, Come down.

Bobby: Borrowing, I was borrowing to see if it look good on me, after that I was going to bring it back again when we done here. Beside it's not like he's going to missed or..

PJ: Are ya for real? You can't just take something that doesn't belong to you. Heck! You can't even brought something that doesn't exist in this planet either! What if that alien suddenly wake up and realize that we just TOOK a priceless off-planet possession of his!

Bobby: Borrowing!

PJ: Whatever! We could get in a big serious trouble when we practically might angered him because of this and he could also gone on a rampage when he unleash out his freaky alien sword-thing at us, which of course he's definitely going to get us soon and no doubt about it we'll be sliced and slammed all over to kingdom come!

(PJ breathing heavily after he finished his panicly-awkward statement on the alien kid matter.)

Bobby: So..what you're sayin' is stealing is bad, huh?

PJ: GAAH!

(PJ was heave and grunting in hilariously frustrating way while Max was simply face palmed his while he's heavily groaning due to their friend's selfishness and oblivious negligence of his action.)

Max: Alright, Guys, guys guys! After we finish the show here, we go back to the hospital, put that necklace back to him, pray that he in a matter of beyond life & death didn't woke up to see us stealin'it and then go home and figure out the alien matter again in the morning. Done.

PJ: That's it? That's all we got?

Max: it's all I could think of until we had something to it later on.

Bobby: Boss gotta point. Anyway, this chain and the crown attached to it kinda cool, huh guys!

PJ: "Groan"

* * *

(As the show was still going, outside the stadium, well quite close at the field almost near the stage, Timon and Pumbaa was hidden in the leveraged camera from one of the van earlier outside. As the set is rolling remotely from the station somewhere in the stadium, they were seemingly enjoying yet frighten at the same time due the camera was going all up and downs remotely record live on the show and the crane also even moved way higher and faster than usually do.)

Pumbaa: Timon, You know what else that I scare about than a closed spaced full with people?

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: Very, very afraid of SCARY HIGH PLACES!

Timon: Gya! And I though watching in high places is the best seat in the house, they didn't mention anything about a screwy dangling contraption seated heavy camera

Pumbaa: Yeah, and top of all, this wobbling woofing thing is making my stomach going squishy in pain "Groan"

Timon: It's that motor thingamabob make it constantly juggling around up and down with no apparent reason at all!

Pumbaa: You mean the thingy that move the camera around to get a better angle on the stage.

Timon: Huh? whatever, this had to stop now.

(Timon grab his laser again and aimed at below the crane's controller at the lodged mechanism that attach the crane to it.)

Pumbaa: Whoa, careful Timon, that thing might kinda handy, but wouldn't take to be careful before thing might getting outtahand maybe.

Timon: Oh c'mon, Pumbaa, it wouldn't be that bad.

(Finally, the laser cut through a cable at the lock which making the moving mechanism to stop operational remotely.)

Timon: There! all done no harm found.

KRAK

Pumbaa: Oh boy.

* * *

(Then in another area of the stadium, Scrooge and the girl finally arrived at the scene as they seated at the best spot which is closest to the stages.)

Gosalyn: This is the bestest night of my life.

Webby: I know, this is so exciting isn't it, Uncle..

Scrooge(Angrily shouting at someone at the phone.): What do you mean you lose the detained animal that ruined my mall? You didn't get your less profitable payment for nothing for just standing around over a guarding curfew, Sonny! They cutting through the cage lock with what?!

Gosalyn: At least he did bring us here

Webby: Sigh

* * *

(Back in the hospital, at Sora's room, still not woken from his slumber coma state but it sensing a slight struggling movement which it could be that he is having a nightmare. The scene then zooming in and went inside to Sora's mind and eventually entering his dreamworld and sees he was lying down on a gigantic stained-glass mural with Sora's picture in the center but in a theme of him being broken shattered graphic while he's in a lifting position, same sleeping like state but then Sora open his eye and sees at his current position and eventually went to displeasing mood.)

Sora: Oh no, not this again.

(Sora try stand up while feeling abit dizzy and strangely wobbling as he move. Then suddenly a huge pillared light rises from the ground which slightly obscure him by the flare, then inside the light, a foot step sound was heard meaning someone is coming in through. As Sora tried to be steadily up balances himself along with his keyblade shined out as he's about to face against whoever it is. As the footstep was stop, and the shadowy person was appears as a tall black coated jacket with a black top fedora hat just standing in front of him.)

Sora: Whoever you are, I'm not scared at all!

(The person didn't spoke a word, only he slowly lift his left arm upward. Sora struggle to stay firm while he's still weaken, then the person's clenched hand is opening it index and thumb fingers which it said if it pointed up. Sora weren't intimidated by the respond but curiously wonder what he's pointed on, he rolled his eye slightly to sees upward and suddenly, he jolted with suspense as he shockingly looking up and saw what he not believe to be happening.)

* * *

Hannah Montalina: **_"It's all right here"_**

Big time Rusho: **_"Wherever we are, wherever we are, Wherever we are, wherever we are"_**

Jesse McChartey: **_"It's all right hereeee"_**

Jona Brothers: **_"Wherever we are, wherever we are, Wherever we are, wherever we are"_**

Miranda Cosgrovena: **_"It's all right hereeee"_**

Hannah, Tori & Lea Mikaela: **_Wherever we are, wherever we are, Wherever we are, wherever we are"_**

Taylor Swilinx: **_"It's all right here, YEAH!"_**

BLAST! VOOSH!

(The crowd went wild as firework and flare sprung out in fantastic way, Screaming, cheering and clapping as they really bringing the fun out of them as they ready for the encore. But then suddenly, the largest positive feedback was suddenly faded down by uncertainties as the all of spectator (including the musician, the backstage crew and even Timon and Pumbaa were dumbfounded enchanted by the moon while kept hanging in unsafe leveraged seated camera) was caught in some kind trance by the sight of unparallel phenomenonal event that they never nor natural ever seen before: The moon is transformed into an giant planetoids-shaped heart.)

Miranda; Woah, I didn't thought they can even do that.

Mickey: Wow. Eeh Minnie? Did we plan this?

(Minnie went speechless as she only nodded left and right as a no answer.)

Goofy: Gawrsh, I didn't know if we even paid to do that.

Silvia: Eh dear, I don't think this is one of our budget cost entirely.

Webby+Gosalyn: Woooah

Scrooge: Bless me Bagpipe, That quite remarkable work they have there..

Pumbaa: Timon, that is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen.

Timon: No kiddin', but why I suddenly had this weird goosebump all over my fur?

Max: Wow

PJ: Oh Gawsh, That is so...

Bobby: Eh dude, is it valentine day already?

(Suddenly, while the boys in the station still mesmerized on the Heart moon, depth from the darkest corner, came out a creepy looking black creature with bright yellowish eyes that slowly crawling and walking behind their seated back without any of them noticed. until, Max felt something chilly and strangely frightening around his back as he slowly turn his head around back and horrifically saw of them growling and prepared to..)

* * *

(Then back at Sora's, still in comatose but shown a slightly sign of movement under his closed eyes. The view began to came closer and closer as it zoomed at his closed eye socket and then..)

(Low feminine voice): Sora.

(Sora gasped and wide awaken from his slumber.)


	4. Misted Blitz

(The heart-shaped moon has becoming more wider and closer to earth as the ever-growing darkness has shrouded almost around the world. While back at the major city, on a dark alley street; sparking a flicker of electricity that charged out of nowhere as it follow with a appearance of glowing orb like aura as it grow extensionally, releasing a jolted wave following with a white light of energized spherical barrier. Then another pulse-wave breaks out the barrier. The spheres then vanished and revealed from inside, was a human girl with dark ruby hair wearing a pink-white dress suit with zipper ornament design around it, in ducking position as she emerge, then she stands up and promptly checking her current surrounding while holding a strange beat–pulsing diamond star-shaped object glowing of light green and blue colors around her hand.)

Kairi: Where am I now?

* * *

?: KYAAAAHH!

Kairi: Huh?

(A screaming of helpless woman was closely heard from her current position. Kairi then began to walk and trace out where the screams went. By the time she got out from the alley, she gasped and shock to see the people were been attack by the Heartless, helplessly ambush, claws their way to get the heart from their body, while begin to disappearing in thin air, as more of them running rampant throughout the city.)

Kairi: This is terrible.

GRRR..

Kairi: Huh?

(Kairi suddenly felt a chill on her back as she sense something that is ferocious and hungrily moan a growl was about strike right behind her. The vicious heartless start jumping right before her heart about to be taken from and..)

SLASH!

(The backstabbing heartless suddenly puff out vanished as it's been vanquished by a swift-slash from Kairi's Keyblade that she reflexes shined out. That also make the other Heartless from type Shadow to Heavy duty caught her sense and start charging in with their yellow devilish eyes wanted to devour her heart.)

Kairi: I don't think so, Creeps!

(Unfortunately for them, Kairi gave another blow at the Heartless with her blades; She first slashes few of the Shadow type in front of her, then the Scrapper ran in and launch their claw assault on her, but she retaliate by repel their claws and struck them in the open, another wave was also coming in: a horde of a small black teardrop shaped heartless with a bat wing start shooting themselves straight at her, Kairi then ran off while she clashes left and right on more soldier types her way through and avoiding from been hit by the little deadly dark bat that kept sniperring her. Then, a pack of large fat Heartless enforcer blocking the route, she then magically high jump off the enforcer's way. Right above in mid-air, she aimed her keyblade at the rampaging beasties and blast a powerful fireball spell and it hit till explode and obliterated them, cleared the street off of them. As she safely landed, the batty sniper still catching up with her, she then make a swing in uppercut her keyblade way up and suddenly a large chuck of icy spikes came out from the ground and eventually decimated the bats, crashing on the chunk or caught impaled.)

?: Woah..

(But she felt no relieve at the moment while sensing something big and terrible is dropping above her. She immediately dodged out as she fronted back flip and around to see that almost about to make her history by an large frightful looking sword that wielded by a horrific dark muscular humanoid creature with two large, conical, dark purple spikes on either side of his wing and a small black wing on his back: an Orcus Heartless. Kairi, for moment surprisingly scared but quickly stand her ground ready to attack.)

Kairi: You don't scare me that easily.

(In the flash, the Orcus charged forward in full force as about to hit Kairi, she then release the jump spell again, leaping above him, avoid the blade before it hit her, and frequently sliced off one of his horn caused the beast to roar in anger, the beast began charging again in a flash as he and Kairi were clashing out their blade each other in mid-air, toe to toe as their battle was taking up to the sky, the creature advancing his attack so fiercely caused Kairi unable to keep up the fighting. the Orcus then swung hard his blade as it hit Kairi's keyblade so forcefully powerful, it make her flew further up into the fogginess of the cloud. Orcus also flew in to the cloud to finish her off, but then, a thundering lightning was clapping and roaming in the cloud, the creature lays no intimidated response from the weather, he kept thrust through the cloud's mist, then in between the clashing thunder, Kairi strikingly dive-bombed above the creature, making the Orcus hadn't enough time to steel himself, thus caught a streak breaks by a finishing blow of her keyblade, combination with a massive electricity spell and an amazing vertically power-slash, eventually sliced through the Orcus's blade and himself marking an vertically line along with agonizing electric shock effect till it explode to pieces. Kairi is dropping down fast as it speed and the ground is so close, could road-killed her. Then she release a wind spell that broke off her fall at right timing by almost a feet off and landed safely back in the street.)

Kairi: Wow, That was intense.

BOOM!

(An explosion was suddenly heard directly to the rising fiery smoke somewhere in that stadium building.)

Kairi: I hope you're alright, Sora.

* * *

(Kairi with her hand held tight to the Keyblade, she then ran heading toward the stadium, hoping if Sora could be there and giving the help he need or is he really needed?)

SCANNING CONFIRMED

LOADING CURRENT WORLD STATUS...

(A digitized interface screen is displaying an imagery of a schematic rate on known specific planet: Earth. As seemed they're were been spilled largely by strange yet horrific black goop as its spreading almost around it.)

PERMISSION ORDER PRIORITY SALVAGING..

GRANTED.

(Then, a mechanical engine sound and jolting light was ignited from an unknown invisible flying ship as it began to thrust through a portal wormhole and went to the world of its destination or it mission which currently unknown for now.)

* * *

KYYAAA!

(Chaos and destruction was seen on the stadium as more heartless came out each from small, feral even big ugly devour everyone in there till swoop, satisfying their hunger on the innocent's heart. While bystander and audience trying to ran and save themselves, some of them apparently is fighting back on the dark monster from ever getting their heart)

Mickey: Hurry, this way!

Minnie: Don't rush, there's plenty for everyone!

(Both Mickey & Minnie spraying out fire extinguisher at the heartless to back off as they helping the audience to escape through few emergency exit doors.)

* * *

Goofy: Gawrsh! There's so many of them!

(On the backstage, Goofy, Silvia, Pete and Peg manage yet barely stand their ground as they're tried to hit the creature few time with other instrument tool they had like light pole, platter and even glitter launcher.)

TWOOSH!

Silvia: Where are this thing even come from?

Pete: Who cares! Let just get out of here!

Peg: And leave this helpless people to die? C'mon, Pete! Put some backbone into it!

Pete: But they're so scary (whimper)

Pistol: Get away from me, you big blot jerk!

(Pete then sees his daughter fought off the heartless at the corner stage but later losing when a dark giant fat behemoth was caught her off guard to fall down off her feet as the behemoth ready to stomp on her.)

Pete: PISTOL!

(Pete then storm in to save her in a rage as he pick up and throw a heavy crater box at the behemoth, hitting his head which giving him a headache, then ramming hard forcefully cause him to fall down off the stage, somehow successfully defeating him as his dark embodiment whisking away till gone. Pete approached to check on her condition.)

Pistol: Dad!

Pete: Pistol baby, are you okay?

Pistol: I'm okay, thanks dad.

Pete: That's my girl. AND NOBODY TOUCHING MY BABY GIRL OR MY FAMILY UNLESS THEY WANT TO TAKE A PIECE OF ME!

Peg: That's more like it, honey.

* * *

(Then at the upper building section to the FX booth station; Max, PJ, Bobby and Horace fight their way against the invading Heartless that kept crawling onto their station as they try to get through the corridor to reach the exit stair, for they could hopefully finally escaped the creepy crawler from ever getting their heart out.)

Horace: C'mon Boys, this way!

(Horace then covering the boys by beaming out with the portable spotlight in his arm at the heartless, restrains them for even closer to them while hissing as they most definitely dislike the lights. Max armed himself with a broken mini-satellite dish as a shield, tied in his arm and also spraying fire extinguisher at them. PJ and Bobby gave everything they got by hitting the dark crawling with a broken stick or broom.)

Bobby: Take that! And that! Catch one of this!

Max: Bob, Come on!

PJ: We gotta get out of here, Max! There's too many!

Horace: You think?

(As they finally at the exit door, Horace open it but then gasped in fear as more of the heartless coming up the stairs, crawling and ferociously hungry that make Horace frighteningly slammed door closed again.)

Max: Trouble?

(Horace nervously nod his head yes)

PJ: Oh boy, we're so totally...

SLICE!

(Extraordinary, the dark horde suddenly been wiped clear by slicing glowing disk that been threw and back at the hand of a red haired "human" female that rescue them in close call, which make the guys were stunned with amazed relieve save and awed until..)

Bobby: Woah, that was so..

* * *

(Back again at the field, near the stage; Scrooge and the girl tried to get away from the little dark vicious as Gosalyn throwing some beating and bashing at the heartless with her hockey stick as they're about getting close to them.)

Gosalyn: Back off! You ugly dark freaks!

Heartless: HHSSS!

Gosalyn: Eeh okay, pretty please?

Webby: Uncle, They're blocking the way.

Scrooge: Hang tight, Webby, for we will fight to our very last breath!

Gosalyn: Wow, Mr McD, You've gone Scottish!

Scrooge: I am Scottish!

Webby: Watch out! Behind us!

Scrooge: Eh?

(As Webby warned them, an out of control news van was drove over through the dark horde and destroying them all in a swoop which also include on few set display on its path. As for whose driving it, probably not the best driver ever to set out in the street at all.)

* * *

Timon: GET OUTTA THE WAY!

HONK! HONK!

Pumbaa: INCOMING

(Scrooge, Gosalyn and Webby flinched frozen as the van is about hit them, but Pumbaa able to avoid from unwanted casualty when he stirred hard to the left and hit most of dark heavy hitter to gone with the wind but eventually crashed into the stage's front leverage point, damaging the van to out of commission. then awkwardly, it sprung out a sparkling glitter spontaneously around the area as it was meant for the finishing call.)

Gosalyn: Wow..That was pretty awesome.

Scrooge: Girls, are you alright?

Webby: Yeah Uncle, I think so.

(The duck then approach slowly to the damaged van and carefully assessing for any sign of survivor that recklessly driving through. Until suddenly, a squeaky metal noise was whispered on the lock and..)

BANG!

(Backdoor was open by Pumbaa's power kick and they were safely outed from the van.)

Timon: Ouw! Pumbaa! Watch where you're driving will ya? You almost crack my head open.

Pumbaa: Sorry, but I had to, it's actually gonna hit the innocent by-standing...

Scrooge: YOU!

Pumbaa: Duck people?

Scrooge: It's that blasted miserable stinking wild animal that ruined my new supermall!

Timon: Oh no! It's that angry old duck that got us locked up in the first place!

Gosalyn: Really, it was them?

Webby: But Uncle, they were kinda save us back there.

Scrooge: True, but they had cost me a lot of money for paying the toxicity fine on my shopping district area!

Timon: C'mon Pumbaa, Let's skittadale outta here before we get caught again!

(Timon jumped on Pumbaa's back and tried run for it but Scrooge sprung in, blocking their escapes.)

Scrooge: Ooh no you don't! You two not going anywhere until you paid up all the damage cost that you all made on my facility!

Gosalyn: Wow..Web, your uncle losing it, really.

Webby: "sigh"

Timon: Paying a fine? Alright that's it! Listen here, you old creeps!..

(Timon then jump off Pumbaa's back and poured his frustration to Scrooge, unfortunately, they can't even understand what Timon saying in his anger, though only they heard is a rambling chatter and squeaker sound from Timon's angry mouth.)

Gosalyn: Eeh..is it just me or that little critter actually yelling at your uncle, Web?

Webby: Actually it's a meerkat, Gos and.. Apparently.

Gosalyn: It's kinda more like a broken record than..

(Then Gosalyn felt something covered her shadow and most around it. It also make Webby, Scrooge and even Pumbaa caught attention to the huge blobbed shadow thicken above them, they turn their head back and gasped to see an enormous and terrifying of dark monstrous entity with smoky aura around it and 2 big ripped wing began to rising up as its height size almost twice as stadium itself.)

Timon: HEY! Does anyone hear what I'm sayin' HERE?

(The duck was caught by surprise as they finally heard Timon's Humanizing word, though they're stunned by the sudden revelation on animal talking back.)

Gosalyn: Did..did that meer-whatthenameagain just talk?

Webby: I..I think so

CREEEE

* * *

(The giant heartless behemoth cried out his roar as somehow a calling card for more heartless flies out from the heart moon and dive bombing straight at the stadium where the rest of terrified audience and also the few important crew inside, frightened to death as the yellow bitty heartless is raining down on them.)

Pumbaa: Timoon..

Timon: "Gulp" Uuh..Is it too late to make a generous exception, maybe?

(At the main stage, Goofy and Silvia holding each other while in frighten state as their doom lies upon them.)

Silvia: Honey? Is this..

Goofy: Gawrsh, Silvy I guess it is so..

(Then beside them, Pete, Pistol and Peg were helpless also as Pete try cover himself with few cap from the trash can in a feeble position while Peg and Pistol stand firm closely together, holding few cleaning equipment to defend themselves yet they're also abit scared as their doom is approaching also.)

Peg: Stay on your guard, Pist.

Pistol: I know mom but how are we..

Peg: I'm not sure, but if we're gonna go down, then we're going down fighting back.

(As hope seems to be withering, the dark being like locust start emerged and swarmed the whole stadium almost fully each from the sky and the ground.)

* * *

STOMP!

(Flinched by the rough dragging sound at the stage; is the captured main crew and friend that held the concert in the first place: Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and The Duck Triplet were helplessly tie up by a black liquid glue wrapped around them, that include shut Donald's insidious beak mouth.)

Donald: MPH! GRMMPH! NMJNPH!

Huey: Hey get this thing off of me!

Dewey: It's too tight!

Mickey: Let us go!

Daisy: This is totally ruining my hair due.

Scrooge: Donald! Daisy! Boys!

Goofy: Mickey!

Silvia: Minnie!

Peg: Oh no!

Pete: Gah! I knew it! This is it! This is the end! (Back to feeble position again)

Webby: We gotta help them!

Scrooge: Wait!

(Then another troops of smaller but same meaner heartless came from the shadow, circling around the hostage as they guarded from ever getting out of it.)

Gosalyn: Keen gear! Okay, we still can beat them about dozen all of them, right?

* * *

BOOM!

(A booming sound of pulsing shock-wave stunned the crew from behind near the inner entrance hall, as it appearing some sort of portal dimension filled with immense dark aura around it, then suddenly something or some people coming in from the other side of the portal and revealed there's about 5 people whom had the same evil essence on them that make the heartless somehow stop and stood still from their current raid, strangely waiting command from them: First one is a hooded black haired woman wearing black and green suit whose both hand were glowing green energy. Next, a well muscular man in a red tech uniform with it dark red cape, wears a dragon skull as his helmet while his mouth is masked and armed with a hi-tech sword. Then, a tall, fearful anthropomorphic tiger wearing a well businessman suit. On his shoulder crawled a small yet mischievous devilish looking rat wears an old Victorian outfit with a top hat and a cape. And finally from behind them all, the leader of the pack is a skinny paled man with a very retro style clothing of green, black and dark gold from his suit to his coat, wearing a gold helmet with a long horn bend waving back and wielding an alienated design staffed scepter with glowing blue orb around the blade.)

Shego: Wow, didn't think it would be this easy.

Huntsman: At start, yes. But be on your guard for whatever this world have in stored for us, we have to keep our vigilant at bay.

Shego: Oh ho, Do I always? (Ignited her hand with more flaming green energy just to make her determination clear.)

Ratigan: Hello-hello, what do we have here? a couple dull nincompoop of helpless victim that falls to our brilliant invasion of the world here?

Shere-Khan: Now, now professor, We shouldn't put our effort on too much for a little beneficial struggle.

Scrooge: Bless me kilt! I think I know that Tiger, Shere-Khan?

Shere-Khan: Ah Mr Mcduck, How pleasantly to see you again. It's been a while, yes?

Scrooge: But this cannot be right! The last time I'd seen you is when you went off into hiding without any word or notice after your company went bankrupt for about 60 years ago, You look like you haven't aged a day.

Shere-Khan: Painfully yes, I had my time tearful to unavoidable downfall of my empire. But today, nothing would be enough when we have everything in our disposal to rule this world.

Gosalyn: Oh yeah? If you want to rule our world that badly, you have to get pass throu..

POW!

(Just about Gosalyn attempted to swing her hockey stick at the vile tiger, the stick then bounce off from her grip due been shoot by a green beam which also gave her a shockingly hot-pain even fall herself down.)

Gosalyn: OUW!

Webby: Gosalyn!

Shego: Settle down, Ducky!

* * *

(At outside area of the stadium, Kairi finally made it at the places where the smoke came from, as she try figuring how to sneak in while hiding in a parked cars and also thinking on finding a blind spot as the whole outer stadium even the entrance is been heavily guarded by many various of heartless from Crawly, Scrapper and even from the big muscular horned type that look similar from her previous battle with the monster.)

Kairi: Okay Kairi, what to do next? What to..

(Kairi felt something is coming behind her, try making a jump on her again; she shone out her Keyblade in a flash and swung over that ended on a sharp dead pointed at the attacker. But then, the attacker was revealed to be an anthropomorphic redheaded canine girl, caught by surprise on the quick sharp tip point in front of her.)

Roxanne: Wait, wait! Please don't hurt me; I'm not one of them!

Kairi: Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were there, are you okay?

Roxanne: Yeah I'm fine.

Kairi: Sorry about the sudden assaulting.

Roxanne: No, it's okay, actually I kinda saw you while back at the alley there when you beat that big sworded monster out, you were amazing back there.

Kairi: Thanks; I've just getting use to this even in such of rush. Name's Kairi by the way.

Roxanne: Roxanne, are you here to fight more of that creature over the stadium?

Kairi: Yeah I do, but I'm might not the only one here battling the Heartless in this world, there could be another one like myself, only stronger, experience and sometime a little silly which I truly care about, brought me here possibly to help him out rid this place off of them.

Roxanne: Wow, okay, so do you think he could be in there right now?

Kairi: It has to, with this much heartless goon and even the bigger one up there, he could be fighting right now, exhausting his way in. I'm gotta try helping him in a way I can. But I can't find any entering route that could get me in there so far.

Roxanne: Hmm, I think I know another way to get you and me inside without been detected by them by any chance somehow.

Kairi: Really? That would be great, but are you sure you wanted to go in there too?

Roxanne: There's also someone that I cared about somewhere in there, fighting for his life and friends, try to survive from those creepy glop thing, I have to know if he's okay.

Kairi: Okay then, Roxanne, lead the way.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the lower floor, at the sidewalk across the platform chair, Max and his friend survived the heartless raid from the top floor by the help of the red haired human girl armed with a light disk; namely Flare, only she's now in civilian cloth as from the red biker jacket to a booted shoes, as they rushed down to the bottom and slowly ducking for cover, out from heartless range and try to think a way to save their friend and a plan for escape also)

Max: So you're saying these little creepy yellow-eye freaks are called the Heartless?

Flare: a living physical manifestations of the darkness within the people and other living being's hearts. They behave entirely on devoid of all emotion and only the intention to search and devour any living embodiment to reveal their heart to them.

Bobby: Wow, That is like totally friggin' sick, maan. Although, it could make a lot sicker than that last field trip to medical heart surgery last year.

PJ: "BLEP" Aww Thanks alot for reminding me the time that make me threw up 6 time in an astray on hotdog day!

Max: Guys, knock it off! We gotta focus on saving everyone in the stadium while we can!

Horace: Eh I don't think it won't be possible anymore, look!

(Horace pointed his finger closely at the stage area, where most of the crews and friend were been captured by the heartless and an evil group that the heartless seemingly taking order from.)

Flare: Scrap! Those are few high-ranking of the dangerous villain that ever crosses on other side.

PJ: Oh man, they got my parents and Max's also

Max: They got them surrounded, restrained even. This is bad.

Bobby: I'm guessing they're not from around here, aren't they?

Flare: Definitely. They're from another dimension where they're been recruited by a very powerful and most evil witch that eventually formed a legion for all evil kind: The Organization, their ultimate goal simply is to conquer and destroy if possible almost all earth dimensions and many other multiversial entities to their disposal.

Max: An evil faction?

PJ: Multiversio-whatnow?

Bobby: And they been grouped together by an scary creepy abominate old witch? Yeah right.

Flare: It does and going to be if we don't do something to save your friend from them before they could taking away from here. I'm gotta take a closer look down near the field. Wait here and stay out of the sight from the yellow-eyed ghoul, got it?

PJ: Got it.

Bobby: Good luck, Red (saluting)

Max: You're sure you can do this?

Flare: Just cross your finger okay, tightly.

* * *

(Flare then went down through the stair stealthily from their detection to the lower section to take a survey look on the hostage situation where the atmospheric there is more dire than ever, as the victim which Scrooge, Webby, Gosalyn, Timon, Pumbaa, Goof's and the Petes were tied up and bound by the black liquid also, putting in line kneeling down as they helplessly pinned by it surrounding of the villain and the increased number the various heartless type. Loki there is sitting on the edge near the crashed news van as he imperturbably calms and waiting for something he believed would come.)

Ratigan: Well, what are we waiting for? Let get this simpleton back to the base for more precious prize collection.

Loki: Not yet, We still need to wait for him..or her.

Shego: Is it just me or you're starting to talk abit..weird.

Loki: I've received not while ago an important message from a very shadowy yet trustworthy friends that the Keyblade-bearer is here upon this world, while the heartless is furthering the infestation, the hero will came right in upon our moonlighting show is set upon.

Huntsman: And how well is this source that you received from your mysterious friend be?

Loki: Enough to get us faster through the top of the chain, with more that we could do over to her will or the Organization itself once we have him...and her.

Shego: Riiight. So the best way to lure this chosen lovebird is to make a big pile of black goop so high that any nitwit and dull bystander can see or recognized, huh?

BOOM!

* * *

Giant Heartless: GRAAAAARG!

(An explosion was heard and seen as the Winged giant is been blown away by some powerful yet devastating blast as the giant suddenly releasing it dark fume from his body and literally began to fall apart unto it decaying parts of his foggy body while screaming out his roar in agony.)

Ratigan: Bloody! What just happen?

Loki: They're here, or to be precise, one of them at least.

Shego: About time.(saying while she ignited her green flame brightly along combat ready for the keyblade bearer to strike.)

PJ: What just happen here?

Max: Look!

(Upon the falling giant that leaves it thicken black mist were all over the field mostly near the front entrance, the heartless then sensing something that disturbed them is about to came over the entrance corridor. No longer awaiting their command, they're initially sprung toward the entrance, stronghold their position and ready to struck over to whoever is coming there. Then, the heartless from small to big type suddenly been vanquishedly puff out by a rapidly magical firing shoot as the perpetrator is ramming through on the horde of most heavy hitter heartless, only then, they were all been vanish and demised as repeated gave a slicing beat through a striking slash movement from a key shaped like sword, wielded by a human boy, the keyblade-warrior; Sora.)

* * *

Max: Hey, it's him!

PJ: Oh my gosh!

Bobby: It's the alien-boy!

Horace: Who?

(Sora kept on running, slice and dicing more through few last of the various Heartless assault, then he swing his blade way back and forth then threw away toward the heartless like a boomerang that stampeding on him. it spins over, vanquishing more heartless and went further till reach to the hostage area which is seemingly missed out Loki as it passed through a holing point between near his head and his scepter, who is strangely didn't flinch or shocked by the blade's attack as he's only sitting there sternly. Sora then approaching in as the villain engaging their each attacking movement while try to ambush and stop him while they can. Huntsman makes his first move by draw out his sword and swing low right at the keyblade-bearer's abdomen. Only then Sora quickly limboing back quite low, avoiding been slash off into two. Then Shego threw out green energy pulse intensively to hit on Sora, but he dodged, thanks to his remarkable acrobatic movement which also for Shere-Khan as he deploying few of Scrapper and Shadow Heartless to pile on top of him failed due to his quick speed and reflexes. Almost approaching toward the stage, his blade then make a turnaround back from the upper side mid-air as it headed toward the tied hostage.)

Pumbaa: SHARP OBJECT!

Mickey: Everyone, DUCK!

Donald: Huh?

(As the blade about to hit them in a ducking position, instead it sliced off the black slender around their back and freed from their bound, although, the blade caught a slight glitch when accidentally caught on Donald's tail feather.)

Donald: EOUCH!

Huey: We're free!

(The blade finally caught back at Sora's grip as he make a high flip-jump above Loki's as he sitting in hard still and landed on top of the stage behind Loki, while he initially showing off his swinging blade style and ended pointing his blade at Loki's back head.)

Sora: Surrender now!

* * *

Louie: Holy! Guys, it's the alien kid, he's alright!

Goofy: Uh, Alien kid?

Daisy: Boys, you know this boy?

Huey: Uh kinda?

Dewey: Remember when about we're kinda late for the opening score cause we suddenly got caught jammed on the heavy traffic?

Silvia: You're saying you'd lied about the late?

Huey: It was for a good reason, really.

Louie: He's kinda from outer space actually, he freakishly crash landed right on the empty parking lot while we instantly met up with Max and the gang.

Huey: He's somehow got hurt really bad, so we brought him in the public hospital as we and Max's hold a secrecy ever since this night.

Dewey: We've been try figuring out on what to do with him without getting unwanted attention from the people, the press and even some dark secret government nutshell if we even get caught by it somehow

Huey: And that's about it, we did try to tell you guys about this, but man, we didn't know if it's gonna be this bad.

(The crew went frozen for moment as they try to process the whole situation until..)

Mickey: So he's an alien?

Sora: Mickey?

Mickey: (Nervously gasped) Yes!

Sora: Are you guys alright there?

Mickey: Uuhh, looks that way, thanks for saving there, Mr alien, sir

Sora: Don't get too comfortable just yet, we're not really finished yet and the name is Sora actually.

Huey: Wait, you actually know him before us?

Mickey: I..I'm not really sure.

* * *

(While Sora remain stern but seemingly exhausting and slight disturbed on keeping his keyblade pointed behind Loki's head steady on exchanging hostage role that he's putting on quite risky move, Loki didn't even react intimidated from Sora's advance and then..)

Loki: (whispered) he-he-he (then slowly getting louder of his evil laugh) Bha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

SPAK!

(Loki stabbed hard his scepter to the ground which it pierced through it bottom tips and make it stand still as he then stand up and gave an odd respond to Sora.)

Loki: Bravo-bravo, you didn't disappointed at all, reckless but surprisingly enjoyable, even in your current state.

(Sora withheld his prime stand but spew a lot of panting and sweats some little water from his body to his nearly worn out state as he barely kept the situation under control.)

Loki: I'm stating that you're now in the weakest and unfitting shape that you're willingly thrown yourself off for the fight while still holding your own place even the odd in this situation is not in your favors at least

Sora: "Pant" Even so "pant" I'm still gonna fight anyway for the sake of the worlds.

Loki: Do you now,"Roxas"?

* * *

(Loki suddenly bow down before Sora could react, then Shego and Huntsman do a double firing combination with her green blast and his Hunts laser staff straight at Sora. But Sora quickly unleash a barrier spell to deflect their blast at the last second, but the two were firing out repeatedly which make the barrier to vastly weaken and breaking due to Sora's crucial vulnerable state. Then Loki's Staff emitting a bright brimming light from the crystal on the tip and it booms out a powerful wave surge that instantly shatter Sora's barrier off, blow him to flew up high above the background display, that's when the Soldier type heartless strike his back hard, cause him to crash down to the frontal right mess chair, injuring him further while the other also caught it massive surge which they were off landed to different position spot: Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Daisy was flew right back to backstage and crash few pieces of prop back there. Pete's and Goof's were split in side way as Goofy and Silvia been thrown off and landed into pile of glitter box while Pete, Peg and Pistol were off also that somehow, Pete crash landed first unto a heavy rental sets which brought him into a hurtful yet hilariously pain fields, then Peg and Pistol were safely bounced off thankfully by Pete's fat body, prevented them to take a more severe impact from the blow. Timon and Pumbaa frequently been slide drop down till it broke a hole in the stage floor due to it weaken integrity. Then finally, Scrooge, Webby, Gosalyn and the Triplet still on top but slightly drag across the floor not by far.)

Huey: Oouww, Okay that is not cool, not cool!

Gosalyn: I'll say, he caught us off guard!

Dewey: Eh Guys? Maybe we should defend ourselves first before we deal the matter with him, because we're not out of it yet.

Shego: You got that right, Duckboy!

* * *

(Shego jump right in and glares with evilly smirk, enlighten with her green flame.)

Shego: Where else did you think you can..OOF!

(Shego suddenly got hit by Flare's disks, caused her to thrown out of the stage.)

Ratigan: What the bloody?

Flare: That would be me!

(Then the disk flew around back and Flare jump out from hiding as she caught her disk again as about to engage in a battle against the Organization top villain.)

Shere-Kahn: Such cunning yet impulsively move you pulled there, young lady. But it won't matter as my claw will scratch right through your body!

Flare: Not till I'm taking you all down with me even if I'm outnumbered myself!

Shere-Kahn: Then so be it, (SNIKT!)

(And there, 2 fearsome villainous foes against 1 cyber digitized-girl fought it out to determine which are the better fighter and a better victor for this world.)

* * *

(In the meantime, Sora was the closest and the hardest to caught on the energy blast that Loki's scepter unleashed. While apparently able to get up from the wreckage, though still weaken on the excessive struggle that he had to put on to.)

Sora: "Grunt" That was...

Loki: Exhilarating.

Sora: Hu..

(Loki suddenly appears behind him as he about to shoot out his dark energy blast, Sora then reacted and quickly dodged off from the point blank. But Loki then keep on firing while Sora kept on running away from the shot, he then was able to draw out his Keyblade and cast a firing spell on Loki, but it wasn't capable or strong enough to make a dent on him due to Sora's exhausted stamina. Then, Loki saw his opportunity to end his life as he charged up his dark power to an immense dark fireball and planned to dropped down at Sora to flaming darkness.)

Loki: Till we met in the next life, Sor..

CLANK!

Loki: GAUUW!

(Loki suddenly been hit by a flying mini-satellite disk which cause to misfired the fireball to land and explode on the other side of the field, then the disk went back to it wielder, Max Goof, bravely approach into the fray with his friends to aid Sora while Loki still down.)

Max: Hey, you okay?

PJ: Please be okay, Mr good alien sir, cause we really need your almighty magical space sword of yours to save us all.

Sora: "cough cough" Yeah, yeah I'm alright, just need some breather. And the name is Sora.

Bobby: Okay, Mr alien "Sora" dude, how can we be a service?

Sora: Get behind me and stay out from the stray as possible

Horace: Eeh okay sure, we can do that.

* * *

(Then, the heartless begins appearing from all around near Sora's radius and piling up as it merged and morphed together into a giant size blobbed muscle bound with 2 big heavy wham o-hand and a glowing yellow heart shaped on the upper chest while his head is nothing but a rounded bump with no facial look at all.)

Bobby: This is so much freakier!

Horace: Oh gosh!

Loki: FINISH THEM!

Max: Heads Up!

PJ: GYAAH!

(Then, while the Blob about to slammed them all with his gigantic fist, Sora takes a desperate move to unleash his Drive form that first blasted a blinding light caused the blob to temporary blinded, then strike out it slashing X-mark on the blob's body instantly obliterated the monster into dust of nothing. When the light faded, Sora strikingly posed with two different keyblade crossing out and his clothe turn into sparkly-fiery red: the Valor form, thought still his condition is very much the same weaker.)

Loki: Interestingly nuisance. Just how long are you going to keep this up?

(Loki lifts his arm in mid as his scepter began to shake and eject itself off from impalement and flew through right back at grip of his hand.)

Loki: But whom am I kidding here, You don't. And if it matter, your time is long OVERDUE!

Sora: We'll see about that (SHKAT)

(Loki frantically charged forward and firing his scepter laser at Sora while try maintain balance as do blocking and repels on Loki's intense assault despite his own stamina is critically depleting.)

* * *

Roxanne: We're finally here. Give me push.

(Somewhere in a room, where there a lot of cleaning utilizes around, then at the broom closet, suddenly been pushed through by the girls and entered.)

Kairi: Wow, You're right, and they even didn't noticed.

BOOM!

Roxanne: Do I?

Kairi: Come on.

(Kairi and Roxanne rushed out from the room and sees upon a lighting and explosive coming from the upper stair to the main view. As they were finally up at the sidewalk building level area, they were awed and suspense sees an immense epic battle at the bottom field: the house of mouse crew along with the mysterious savior fighting with their life hanging against an army horde of heartless and few bunch of powerful villain; Flare vigilantly fought against Shego and Huntsman as they kept charging only to finish her off as they bash, claw and slammed their weapon and fist clashing through each other, especially Shego whom wanted more after humiliatingly knock off guard back there. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Silvia and the Petes back again battling for survival as they're out bashing and whacking the Heartless as they up to their heart-snatching trick again, salvage and armed with only few props types of equipment they could find from the steel chair to the light poles. Scrooge and Shere-Khan fought teeth to teeth as they tackle each other to determined whose a better victor or stronger in strength for that matter. Then the duck triplet, Webby and Gosalyn is in a heap of trouble as they arms themselves with few folded chair and other essential spoils to fought against Ratigan and few Scrapper and Heavy Heartless, attacking simultaneously to scramble them apart, while the kid try to stir them away the Heartless as about to a jump on them, Ratigan then advance his assault on Huey as he ran through under his garment which surprised him with so much repulsively ticklish and snapping feeling underneath it, as he manically running around in circle with Ratigan running around inside his cloth.)

Huey: GYAH! HE'S INSIDE MY THREAD! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OOOFFF ME!

Gosalyn: Hold still, will ya! I try to whack him!

(Gosalyn armed with her hockey stick again try to get a better aim to hit out Ratigan from Huey possibly could without accidentally hurting him until Ratigan jump out and landed on his head.)

Huey: HE'S ON MY HEAD, HE'S ..WHACK!

(Unfortunately, Ratigan got off quickly and the stick accidental landed hard on Huey's head causing him to receive seemingly concussion due the big hitting.)

Gosalyn: Nut! He got away!

* * *

Kairi: This is too much struggling, we need to help..

POW! THOOM!

(Then Kairi look at the firing shot that it been emitting from Loki's scepter as he menacingly beating down a worn out, over limits and quite a dying..)

Kairi: SORA!

(Loki then finally fired his laser in full power and spontaneously dead hit on Sora in mid-air and then..)

Sora: GAAAAAHH!

(Kairi watches in horror as Sora falls badly down hard, broken his drive form back to normal state, while forcefully drags through roughly across the concreted floor, as it ended up passing out, lay down and fearfully almost lifeless.)

Kairi: That..DOES IT!

(Furiously, Kairi jumped high out of the hall with her air spell boost, quickly draw out her keyblade as Loki was second away leaping up flow as he positioned his scepter's blade upward as he immediately about to impales on the downed Sora that will ended his life and Then..)

ZZZAAAKKK!

Loki: GAAAH!

* * *

(Loki got dreadfully stung by a huge electric shock that Kairi unleashed while still in mid-air, then Kairi gave another blow of a monumental yet powerful slash of light that practically caught Loki dead on, it punched him in so tremendously devastating which he crash landed so hard to the ground and seemingly gone deeper, creating a hole of a crater debris on the lower seated deck, courtesy by Princess of Heart's wraith.)

Ratigan: Crockey!

Gosalyn: Gotcha!

(Ratigan left his guard off while overseeing on Loki's defeat when Gosalyn swinging his stick and make a direct hit on Ratigan.)

WHACK!

Ratigan: DAAAUUWW!

(Ratigan then take off into the air as Gosalyn shoot it hard enough to make him going out from the field.)

Louie: Wow, I think you made a home run there, Gos.

Gosalyn: Note that!

(Even more villain was distracted by Loki's defeat: Scrooge taking advantage when he jump straight to his shoulder and land on behind him not until he snatch his cane around Khan's neck and with a bit of Scrooge's own strength, he then forced Khan off his feet and make an amazing throwing back flip caused him to fall and land painfully to few props set, disgraced while his head is above his feet. Khan still awake and pretty much angrier by the surprise attack, Scrooge then sprung in toward him and swinging his cane hard enough to whack Khan's head out cold and Scrooge is victorious.)

Scrooge: HA! Better luck next time, Khan, in about 50 year or so.

(And finally, Flare charged up her disk energy to maxi, then she slammed into the ground, creating a massive shock-wave that brought both Huntsman and Shego blow them through the debris's curve, defeating them even knocking out cold in a instant.)

Shego: Ouw! That is so..not right (Passed out)

* * *

(Kairi, in a devastating worried state, came to aid Sora whose barely even alive due to his very risky conditions that led him into his fatal downfall, Kairi with her tear starts dropping down to her cheek struggle to wake him up with various method like shaking, pulse checking and include doing mouth to mouth recitation.)

Kairi: Sora! c'mon, wake up! Please! Wake up, Sora, I beg of you! PLEASE!

(Still no avail to her effort and began fearing that he may be gone away for real.)

Sora: "GASP" "Cough, Cough"!

Kairi: Sora! Thank goodness Sora, I was so worry!

(Kairi then embrace him with so much emotion mixing of love and fearing of him dying while ago and then she let go while she rested his head on her lap.)

Sora: "cough" Ka..Kairi, is that you? How did you "OUW"!

Kairi: Sora please, lied down and don't move too much, I'll patch you up fully right now.

(Kairi lift her keyblade up and cast a healing spell to begin cover his wounded bruises and rejuvenating him, as added with a shielding around them so her casting wouldn't be interferes while the healing is still on.)

Kairi: you been beaten and got hurt really badly that you almost lost your life.

Sora: I did? Wow, it felt kinda like I just crashing down from the sky really hard somehow.

Kairi: Really? No matter what happen, I'll be in your side all the way even this near or from a far away.

Sora: Thanks Kairi, looks like whatever I got into, I'm gonna need your help after this.

Kairi: Sure thing, it's a promise.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Roxanne is left back at the sidewalk deck watching the battle as she amazed to see Max fought brave and valiantly the Heartless while protecting his friend and family, until from the shadow, Heartless began emerging and sneakily attempt to strike her from behind and then..)

Roxanne: Now this is just too obvious.

(The crawler Heartless make a jump forward, but then Roxanne jumped above, avoiding the claws and do a mid-air spin kick, impressively blew the heartless over around her and landed safely back on the ground. More heartless to appear at all side of the walk, Roxanne then goes a quick split by slide down the railing and ran down through the stair. But then, the heartless each size and shape emerged simultaneously ambushing on her, but Roxanne strives and vigilantly fought with her noticed own martial-art combat technique to almost all of them as doing the kick flip, side wiping, cross-chop, round housing kick even dodging and deflected their snatch to pouncing unto her but ends up crashing each other up. Nearing to the lower area of the seats while grinding through the hand-rail, the Heavy Heartless rises from the ground and Roxanne went caught by surprise as the heavy hold her in between his 2 big arm and fat stomach, then he squeezing her so hard that he's choking her to death, not before she screams loud in agony.)

Roxanne: KKKYAAAAAHH!

* * *

Goofy: Huh? What was that?

Silvia: Oh my gosh! Goofy, look at the deck!

(Goofy then look upon what Silvia was pointing on the balcony where the heavy Heartless is strangling hard on Roxanne as she kept painfully screaming for help.)

Goofy: Oh no! Max! MAX!

(As Goofy shouted on his son, Max is handing his own battle with the little vicious Heartless from getting into his mark.)

Max: Dad, I'm kinda busy here!

Goofy: Max! Look up there, Roxanne is in trouble!

Max: I..WHAT!

(Max then turn and look on the top deck where he sees in shock his ex-girlfriend, Roxanne suddenly appears holding her dear life been strangle by the big brute Heartless over there.)

Max: NO!

(Max then sprint out headed to Roxanne's as he make a slight but quick spin out when he did unleashing his makeshift satellite dish as it threw away as far it flew through, closing in to the heavy.)

POW!

Heavy: GRAAA!

Max: YES!

(Direct hit on the Heavy's head with a hammering pain in the head and automatically letting his 2 big arm go that eventually releasing Roxanne from her suffocation. But unfortunately, she accidentally slipped her leg at the bar which quickly broken down, lose her balance and then fall down to her would be demise right at the bottom where the recent buried the defeated Loki lies beneath the debris as no movement were sighted for the moment.)

Roxanne: MAAAAXX!

Max: Who..NOOO! ROXAN..

BOOM!

* * *

(An explosion was burst out from the crater, caused a shock to everyone at the field. Just before Max about to ran through the debris and try to catch Roxanne, the blow unintentionally bounced her high up away from her origin falling point. But as then she's about to fall again to another direction which also with the same painful consequences)

Roxanne: Ahh MAAAXX!

Max: I'm coming Roxanne!

(Max make a quick-swift turn to go to her new falling point, as suddenly more Heartless rising up from the shadow far he could see, then Max had an idea as ran forward step by step, he's getting further higher up almost to Roxanne's air level which coincidentally using the Heartless emergence as a leverage boost to get him up.)

Roxanne: MAX!

Max: Hang on!

(Fast as he could, he then jump a big leap in the air and miraculously caught on her in his arm tightly just in time.)

Roxanne: MAX, You save me!

Max: Well, Kinda..GGAAAHH!

Roxanne: AAAHHH!

* * *

(As Max did safely catch her, they didn't think quite through that they're still in mid-air and both about to go down hard straight to their doomed ground. But then, Max's friend and family were gathered and grab a big white sheet to broke their fall, only now is their positioning.)

PJ: No, no it's over here!

Bobby: No Dude, it's right there!

PJ: Can you at least holding on right?

Bobby: Don't question me with that much panicking word, man!

PJ: I'M NOT PANICKING!

Silvia: Boys, focus!

Goofy: Here they come, hold on!

(And then they stop and hold still for the fallen couple right above them and successfully broken their fall and landed safely back to the ground.)

Roxanne: Woah, that was so..intense.

Max: Yeah.. Wait, Rox, why did you come here all the sudden?

Roxanne: Well, I.. I kinda wanna to see the show too, I bought a ticket plane from St Canard and landed here, until this whole dark thing start happening all over suddenly, and then that girl; Kairi, she save me and fought our way in, try helping you guys somehow.

Max: Roxanne look, I..I'm glad you're okay and appreciate to came all the way to help, but this is just too dangerous and I'm worried that we can't hold out of this much invasion attack anymore that you went through.

Roxanne: I know that, Max, but I can't just seat by when the whole world obviously going to ended in dark void anyway.

Max: But still, it's just..

Roxanne(hissed): And I'm not just doing this only for you, Max!

(Roxanne then get up and walk toward Kairi's side after angrily shouted Max as it slighted stunned by her reaction. Max also gets up and go after Roxanne, try reasoning with her again, though she still mad at him that she ignored and keep on going to Kairi's.)

* * *

Max: Rox, Roxanne wait! Can we just..

KA-BOOM!

Max: GARGH!

PJ & Bobby: MAX!

Goofy: MAXXIE!

Silvia: Oh no!

(Max got himself hit by an explosive blast that been shot down from behind him and frequently push Roxanne forward to the ground, covering from her been injured but not quite sure for Max after he took that huge blow back there.)

Roxanne: Oooh. Max? Max! Are you alright?

Max: Yeah "groan" barely, oof!

Roxanne: Max!

(The blast caused a very bad injures over Max's back, burns part of his shirt and literally also his skin. Then, coming from dusty debris fog, which it beacon on bright blue light that only be emitting from someone that they thought to be finished.)

Loki: well, well, well, you finally came, Miss Kairi. And I must say I am quite surprisingly astonished by the recent brutality assault tactic that you've gave on while I was about to finish off your lover there. he-he.

(Loki is wounded yet firming as his mischievous evil smug able to make a frightening glare at the crews and the heroes while few of them show chill down to their spine, as the other were steady up their stances each high after what he did to Sora and recently Max, especially Kairi, as she glares while her head is away from Loki's viewpoint, only her eyes is shown abit from the shoulder with so much anger and rage at him for what he's done, yet trying to hold on as she need to keep on concentrating on healing the badly injured Sora. But in some way, she is visibly quite furious when she gripped her keyblade's handle tightly as she still held on high.)

Loki: But now, all of you are here..

(Loki punctured his scepter still to the ground again and it crystal suddenly flashing some immense devastating flares of light!)

Loki: It's time to say HELLO TO ANNIHILATION! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

PJ: Look out! He's gone...

* * *

ZZRAAK!

(A terrifying jolt of earthquakes startling the survivor as it violently shaken the building interior to it integrity hold, then it burst out a massive black fog a size of the stadium itself that blacken the whole wide field along with them in it, The crews were startled, scared and frantically panicking as the darkness is thicken around them as it so dark that even an artificial light can even penetrated.)

Horace: Oh boy, this isn't good

(Meanwhile, the 2 misguided animal, Timon and Pumbaa, rise from the stage's hole where they're accidentally burst in, they have quite a bruising from the blast but seemingly alright somehow.)

Pumbaa: Oooh auuw, My achin' buff.

Timon: Auw duh! Next time we'll take the express route to that canard bird named town for nicer relax trip after we survive this!

Pumbaa: Eeh, you mean after that?

Timon: "gasp" Oh right, that one.

Webby: Uncle, This is so..

Scrooge: Stay close to me, Webby.

Gosalyn: Oh I wish my dad were here, He probably know what to do in this kind of crazy situation, of course he might just end up destroying stuff and that anyway.

Dewey: GAH! Something touching my leg!

Minnie: What?

(As Dewey warned, A black long slandered like tentacle start to thrust out from it mist and insightful tangling all over the people above the mist as it try to grab and pull them all down to the darkness.)

Mickey: Ohmigosh! They're trying to sink us down!

Flare: Stay away from the tentacles! Get to the stage!

Huey: GAH! You heard the redheaded hot lady there, run!

PJ: AAH! NOW I'M DEFINITELY PANICKING!

Pete: ME TOO, SON!

* * *

Max: Rox, you have to run "pant" Get to higher ground.

Roxanne: Not without you, Max!

Goofy: Us too, son!

(The Goofs and Roxanne picked up the injured Max as he's struggling on while rushing toward the stage.)

Roxanne: Kairi! Kairi c'mon! We gotta get to the higher ground!

Kairi: I can't! He's still too hurt to move!

Loki: How about I give you a hand.

(Kairi was shocked to see Loki suddenly appeared very closely at them, inside her barrier. He then grabs and struck his dagger knife almost inches to end Sora in his dormant state.)

STAK!

* * *

(Sora's Keyblade then shines out from his hand and prevented from been stabs by Loki's knife as it then bounces off his hand and away. Then Sora reacted quickly as aimed his Keyblade then shot dead a striking blast of fire spell at Loki that blew him out of her barrier and falls miserably down.)

Sora: No thanks, I'm good.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: "grunt" It's okay, I think I healed enough already, you better get to a safe place now.

Kairi: No, I told you I'm not leaving your side ever.

Sora: But..

Kairi: Ever, Sora!

Loki: How gullible.

(The two then surprised yet bit mad as Loki still able to endure from so much assault and punishment that the two gave on to him. Yet, he then uplifted his upper body up as merely sitting down with a heavy heaving and panting as he's seem tiring out and sustain much injury due the toll he received through the fight.)

Loki: Even the effort that I've put on and done to make you all kneel down and beg for my mercy, and you're still able effort to withstand my advance, it's pretty quite desperate from way I looking at you.

Sora: Keep talking and you'll about to found out how desperate I am when on my feet and stack my blade to your ugly smug!

Kairi: Sora, calm down.

Loki: Oh don't you worry; you'll get your chance to get me eventually, but a little reminder for you own sake the next time we meet..

Sora: Yeah, what's that?

Loki: Make sure you played all the angles entirely.

(Loki vanish in the flash along with his defeated group, escaped leaving his last chuckles echoed as the darkness already clouded most of the building, as Sora still hasn't fully heal and Kairi unable to do something sooner while she is trenching on curing fast for him. The only option they got left: is to wait and hoping a miracle could come upon to save them.)

BAM!

* * *

Timon: GAH! What is it now?

Pumbaa: Look! Up in the dark sky!

(As all them sees the sky, a few spotted light suddenly piercing through the black cloud, striking straight through the tentacle as it blast and cut off their slithered bounding, releasing the crew and heroes from sinking down. Then it repeatedly fires up more until it make a huge open hole that shows the laser lighting came from 2 hovering very hi-tech space ship, apparently coming to their aid)

Scrooge: Bless me kilt!

Webby: We're free!

Louie: And the darkness is fading away!

Flare: They're here finally!

Gosalyn: Keen Gear! That's awesome!

Horace: Eh, is that a friend of yours?

Flare: Allies.

* * *

(Inside the 2-ship's bridge, an holo-screen interface is activated, programming a command sequence that involved tracking and scanning over vital status on the heroes down there.)

?: JARVIS, Watch your twenty?

JARVIS: Located and securing remaining survivor on the scene including the contactor and the keyblade wielder in current vitally positive so far.

?: Nicole?

Nicole: Containment measure progress about 75% cleared, initiating evacuation procedure.

?: Lock it and secure the permissive area on..

KKRAZZZH!

* * *

(Loki's scepter jolted again and release a charging wave that cause the dark cloud to spin rotationally windy and increasingly faster, eventually turn into a storming twister of darkness. The heroes including the ship at the center, starting to flew off the ground uncontrollably and all heading upward to the eye of the storm, freaking, panicking and scream for their dear life.)

Pete: GYAAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEE!

(Shockingly, Pete's "small molecules" suddenly broken apart as it turn into a glowing glitter of dust, slowly fading, then it somehow his whole body part is freakishly stretching until Pete was whisk disintegrated, as his shinning dust-sod was carried with the wind, straight toward up to the eyes.)

WOOSH!

PJ: DAD! NOO! GAH!

Bobby: This is so not cool, man!

(Then, PJ and bobby also experience the same effect as they withering their dust particle out and fallen into the eye also, along with the other floating victim next.)

Pistol: PJ! DAD! MOM! (WOOSH!)

Peg: PISTOL! PJ! NOO! (WOOSH!)

Max: PJ! BOBBY!

Roxanne: MS PETE!

Goofy: yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Silvia, Don't let go!

Silvia: I won't, my love, I WON'T!

(Even their hand is held together by a strong mutual love, it was simply unavoidable as they began withering and whisked by the storm to their seemingly doom.)

Mickey: MINNIE!

Minnie: MICKEY!

Donald: DAISY!

Daisy: Donald, NO!

Scrooge: LATTYYY!

Horace: THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOOOR!

WOOSH!

Max: DAD! SILVIA! HORACE!

The Triplet: UNCLE DONALD!

Webby: UNCLE SCROOGE!

Gosalyn: MR MCD!

(With only Sora, Kairi, Max, Roxanne, Webby, Gosalyn, Timon, Pumbaa, Flare and the Triplets were left and flewing heading up to the eye. Helplessly, their molecule also began to disintegrate slowly as they're about to join in to the immutable fate, along with their fallen family and friends)

* * *

Nicole: Program Flare, do you copy, can you hear me?

(Flare then heard Nicole's voice through her thought somehow)

Flare: Ye..Yeah! who is this and how did you..

Nicole: My name is Nicole, on the dark-red ship over here. Now listen carefully, we don't have much time left..

Timon: GAAAH! Pumbaa! this is it, buddy! It's been nice knowing ya!

Pumbaa: WAAAHH! Me too, Timon!

* * *

(Back at Flare, inside her vision was popping out a graphic targeting interfaces as she's aiming down and locked on Loki's scepter, and..)

Flare: Contact!

(Flare throws out her disk straight down zooming in and eventually hit dead on the scepter's crystal, breaking to inch pieces which make the wave to slowly stop, making the airborne heroes successfully stop breaking their particles out and return to their original whole, although the twister still spinning while not too much out of controls before as they keep going up.)

Nicole: Jarvis, beam on the tractors at the target as can be, now!

Jarvis: Confirmed.

(The ships then flashes their tractor beam on the rescue targets that is close on the keyblade-bearer.)

Huey: WOAH-WOAH! Hey, those alien ship is beaming us in!

Dewey: Please be the one that won't going all freaky dissection probing there.

Gosalyn: That's one way we could point it out, WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ZAPPED OUT FROM EXISTENCE BY THAT BIG'O STORM UP THERE!

Flare: No, they're saving us!

Max: How do you know that?

Flare: Because one of them just told me to crush that scepter down there.

(Flare's disk suddenly came out from the dark stream and felt back to her hand.)

* * *

Huey: Woah! It's starting!

(The beam from each ship managed to extract the survivor through single files and also dividing it gender as they float in.)

Gosalyn: Hey, They're splitting us up!

Louie: And that would mean..?

Dewey: It means we've been pulled in, only in separate order genderic fashion in some way.

Webby: What are they going to do with us after that?

Flare: Don't worry, they're in our side.

Kairi: Even I'm believing you, I still can't just leave Sora in this state, I just can't!

(Kairi's determination to not letting the injured Sora go, could lead them to their demise at the eye itself if they don't get in to their respective ship in time. Flare then strokes through toward Kairi as she padded her shoulder, try to reason with her.)

Flare: Kairi, I know how you feel, I know how you're desperately jump in to help him in his worst state, but I promise you, you will meet him again, even we're about a part away from each other, we're definitely in one route, in one mission, together, absolutely.

(Kairi then thought about this through yet sadden to have to leave him be as they're near closely to be de-materialize by the storm above, Sora in his half conscious is quite aware of it, he then move his hand to hers.)

Sora: Kairi..

Kairi: Sora?

Sora: Kai. It's alright, I'll be okay, I'll find the way to get back on my feet, You'll see.

Kairi: Are you sure in this..

Sora: Did I ever let you down?

(Kairi though about it and..)

* * *

Kairi: You're right. Obviously

(She finally let go Sora as he and the triplet was brought to the beam allowing to enter the ship, it left only one more thing..)

Roxanne: You're sure about this?

Max: "grunt" I guess so, we don't have any choice left.

(Roxanne also let Max goes to Sora's, though still in pain, he looked at her with a determination.)

Max: There's so much we should talk about.

Roxanne: I know and we will, promise?

(Max gives her a thumb as he could as possible while Roxanne waving him as they away from each other.)

Kairi: Please take care of him, okay?

Huey: Uuh sure, it's a definite

Louie: We will.

Webby: Be careful now.

Gosalyn: Watch your back, alright guys!

Flare: I'll keep them safe. Good luck, Y'all

* * *

(With all of them finally aboard to each ship, Jarvis and Nicole starts their engines and circuit power to engage the trans-warping sequence to escape within the dark twister.)

Jarvis: Power thruster on full max, engaging booster.

Nicole: lock in to the wormholes in stabile capacity.

Jarvis: Destination confirmed, commencing warps in 5..4..3

Nicole: Look after them well, Jarvis.

Jarvis: 1..Launch!

Nicole: LAUNCH!

(The ships start to glow over their structure, boost their way through the eye and went in till they flashes out the trans-warping, as finally escaped, as they shifted through the wormhole, they then each go to different pathway as their each own mission to unknown destination lies upon beyond across the parallel rift that awaits them all.)

Jarvis: You too Nicole.

* * *

SSKROOOM!

(Somewhere, in a lab chamber on one of the Org's tower, a spiral rippling wave of light was illuminated from the circled trans-dimensional portal machine as is been activated by system conduction itself, watched by 2 top Org's scientist.)

Jack Spicer: Hey Eggy, do you think this thing gonna work?

Eggman: Seems that way, and I told you not to call me with the ridiculous nicknaming!

Jack Spicer: Aww, C'mon. Loosing up abit, we couldn't even do the formal naming either that would get us bored to death. At least we could do some jokes to lighten up the scene from dying down anyway.

Eggman: But still, I don't like with the stupid nicknaming that you keeps babbling about!

Jack Spicer: You mean like this: Eggy..Eggy..Eggy..Eggy

Eggman: GRRR! That's it, I'm gonna..

Shere-Kahn: ROOOAAR!

* * *

(Eggman and Spicer then startled by the roaring tiger growl from Shere-Kahn as he, Ratigan, Huntsman, She-go and Loki finally back from the destruction of other Disney-world, all bruised and utterly beaten from the scientist appear looking at them.)

Jack Spicer: Didn't go well huh?

Eggman: Sshh.

(They were all too tired and angry to their defeats by the keyblade wielder and just passing by, ignoring the two scientist that just watching them goes by from their system panel bridge, until...)

Jack Spicer: How's it go there?

Eggman: "SPICEEERR!" (Silently freaking while strangling Spicer's neck due his senseless intention.)

(Heard only to Loki, he stop abit as he shadowy gloated as his supposedly failed plan seem to be working.)

* * *

Loki: It was lovely.

(Then he walks again and exiting the chambers, leaving the scientist with a riddling thought to his strange behavior.)

* * *

**Hope you like it and reviewed if you do**


	5. Patchwork

(At Org's castle, somewhere in a chamber room, Loki, lying in his sofa chair near the fire places, rendered into an severely unfitted state after the last battle with Sora and Kairi, is recuperating and tended his wound and cut by the help of his beautiful yet devious asgardian mage-witch, Amora the Enchantress, working on her magic to heal up his injury back to his full shape again.)

Enchantress: How did it go?

Loki: Agonizing "Grunt" but..rewardingly pleasant.

Enchantress: Mi lord sounded like the plan goes accordingly.

Loki: Barely. But with the right string to play, things will presumably gone over into my favor.

* * *

?: LOKI!

(Loki was slightly startled when a loud shouting full of rage echoed from the evil empress and supreme leader of Organization herself: Maleficent, entering his chamber while bang open the door. She then came down the stair and about to approach Loki with so much anger in her face and so many question that involved violating her strict order upon hearing the news from his recent invasion to the modern Disney world.)

Enchantress (Kneels and bowing): My dear mistress Maleficent, how lovely to be obliged by..

Maleficent: Silence, Amora! I would have some intended word with this insubordinate nuisance excuse for a god here. Alone!

Enchantress: As you wish, mistress.

(Enchantress finish up his chanting then walks out his chamber at the premises while Loki finish bandaging his hand up as he just strangely calm though about to face Maleficent's wraith.)

Loki: Dear mistress Maleficent, to what humble welcoming do I be in ser..

Maleficent (angrily engulfing a circle of green flame around her.): HAVE YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE?! Going out destroying a world, a special kind of world and yet you simply just doing that without my specific permission, do you have any explanation on that before I burn you down straight into Hades's hopeless soul rivers!?

(Loki startled but not far frighten by her bursting anger as he explained.)

Loki: It was a sprung of the moment as I was happen to able to locate our mortal enemy while he's in his lowest-pathetic moment..

Maleficent: You're saying the keyblade boy was there?!

Loki: As I affirmed, at his weakest point. I led on with some of prominent member to launch a rushing yet glorious assault on the keyblader and his unfortunate alternate friend of his also.

Maleficent: And then..

Loki: But alas, a brilliant plan doesn't always brought a perfect result to the outcome, as I've already had him on his knee, it was then his faithful yet meddling beloved princess of heart interrupted my execution and almost barely caught me down into my downfall

Maleficent: Kairi is also there too?

Loki: With my very own eye and my brethren also, till we simply demised that world.

Maleficent: And you're quite sure that they would survive after that?

Loki: I highly doubted if they wouldn't at all, along with their seemingly newfound alternate friend there.

Maleficent: Then..We have a problem.

Loki: How so?

Maleficent: With both of them still alive and standing to know our plan, they will stop at nothing to destroy all of that we been working for. We need to assemble a scavenging group to find and capture them before they distraught our plan ever more.

Loki: Don't you mean actually to search and destr..

Maleficent: No! This one is very different and it must be put into special attention away from the grand attempt to conquer all the multiversial while is in ongoing.

Loki: Really, I didn't realize that could..

Maleficent: You didn't, and that's why you shouldn't launch a resourceful attack without my approval! Now thanks to you, it'll be more difficult that now they found out and will simple ruined once they discover our latest plan on finding the Kingdom heart's door or even the world takeover strategies.

Loki: Which may already is.

Maleficent: Come again?

Loki: As I recall, we had dozen of nuisance yet disturbing that involve escaping prisoner and peasant that join force to each other and strangely fought back against our multiple armies. While then, few of our once comrade left our league to explore their own ruling deviant. Therefore, dearest mistress, with the recent limited resource and even the trust that we had now, include with the complication in the Grunt force, we may had to use our regulation order wisely, so it won't be impliedly wasted.

Maleficent: Like to all of the heartless that you've wasted up eventually?

Loki: That was a demonstration ground to study thoroughly on our childish nemesis in his new surrounding and discovering his.. Latest weaknesses. Furthermore, even they do now know our scheme, we could use one of their best quality into their own worst enemy.

(Loki's logical yet strange explanation gave Maleficent a thought, seen as she put her finger on her chin while carefully not to be fools on his deceptive trickery words of his.)

Maleficent: Very well, Loki, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself by furthering engaging the boy and the princess with your recent method, dead or alive, as long you keep them away from the conquest we had in hand right now.

Loki (slowly bowing): As you wi..

Maleficent (placed her staff closely to Loki's face): But that doesn't mean you're actually cleared from trouble just yet, I'll be keeping an eye on you for as long as you do as I said, understood?

Loki: course, Mi lady, I wouldn't guessed otherwise.

Maleficent: See if you do, assemble your choice of the finest and competent group that you can find, hunt them down and..If necessary.

Loki: As you command, mistress.

(Maleficent leave his chamber, while Loki somehow grinned as he successfully persuaded her to keep his plan going through as also with permission to do anything necessary to either capture or destroy the keyblade wielder at all.)

* * *

Loki: So..Do we have a deal then?

(As no one around in the chamber, Loki seemingly talking to himself but then, he turn around and see an thicken lapped shadow at the wall behind him, as the shadow began to morphed and appears out a single humanoid armored warrior general whose wears a bright red demonic mask with a glowing yellowish eyes, white long hair along with medium mustache, beard and even bushy eye-lashed.)

Tarakudo: Promising, Loki-san

* * *

(Somewhere in a dimensional wormhole, where the high-tech chromed space ship cruising over the stream, carrying the recent survivor of demised disney world: Sora and Max goof is slumbering inside a yellow-glowing machine pod, processing the healing stage where they both got injured due to the recent battle, while the Duck triplet: Huey, Dewey and Louie, search around the bridge as they trying to figure out what it is, how and why.)

Louie: What are we looking for?

Huey: Anything that had labeling guidance, maybe a help me sign button or something like that.

JARVIS: My advice if it could help is for you to not touching on any unnecessary instrument around the bridge or your own negligence could be a downfall to ourselves

Huey: Gah! The ship just talks back!

Dewey: Well duh! It's an artificial Intelligent computerized ship, what else that they just save us from?

Louie: I was hoping something more a robotic agent or an alien like that kid maybe.

JARVIS: And you're not exactly qualified enough for an warrior fighting class type by standard yet

Huey: I think this "AI" just insulted us. Hey! We've just almost lose our life back there and to make it worse, our whole family been disintegrated right before our eye in that friggin' dark twister, gave up their life for us yet we survived and now we completely have no idea what to do or why is this happening now!

JARVIS: May I suggesting that your whole entire family may not entirely disintegrated by the dark twister at all?

Huey: What's that again?

PZZT!

(Max sprung open the pod): You mean they're still alive!?

JARVIS: Possibility over event that cause a scrambling and reassembling molecule transporting to entirely another universe during the dark storm event is in estimated 92.5559990%.

Louie: Uuuh..

Dewey: I'm gonna say they're definitely alive.

Max: Right?

JARVIS: Positive. Certain and absolute

Dewey: definitely a yes

* * *

PZZT!

(Sora also awoke from his healing slumber, bare only around the torso, when all of his wound with few cut and bleed were gone, although he also had a small visible scar on his body but he's perfectly 100% back to his prime again. As both were out and healed, the pod then goes back to the panel wall until it is needed again)

Sora: Woah, That's probably the best sleep I ever had.

Max: Well good morning to you too, alien kid.

JARVIS: I'm taking the liberty on designing you a new battle attire for your upcoming fierce battle.

Sora: Woah, Awesome.

(Sora then put it on his new suit that had been designated with a specialize attire for more combat run consisted from a black- red hooded long sleeved jacket to his black shirt and pants with red target motif on it, even his shoes also change into more fitted size.)

Sora: It fitted nicely

Louie: Very fitted

Huey: Ok, now you're finally up back among the living again, we didn't get a chance to patch up since the crash or even thanking you for saving us back there, I'm Huey and this is my bro, Dewey and Louie, and our daring friend here, Max Goof.

Dewey: Hello (using a vulcan hand greeting signature to him)

Louie: What's up.

Max: Hope you didn't lose your head now.

Sora: Wait, you're really Huey, Dewey and Louie? Donald's nephew? Wow, you guys grown up really fast.

Dewey: Hey wait, how the heck do you know our uncle?

Sora: And you're Max Goof? I didn't even know that Goofy had a son.

Max: What's that suppose to mean?

Sora: Oh right, I didn't introduce myself before, Name's Sora.

Huey: Eh, yeah well we kinda already knew your name.

Sora: Really? When?

Max: Since you kinda almost been pummeled to a pulp by dozen of heavy weight villain type and barely make it out alive from a dark twister that almost break our "molecule whatnot" to bits

Louie: But also, you kinda saving our butt back there

Dewey: You don't remember any of fit after we got out?

Sora: Last thing I remembered is waking up, feeling really hurt on the head and saw only Kairi that somehow appear near me.

Huey: You weren't kiddin', your feisty swift red-headed girlfriend just leap out of nowhere and beat a crud of that gold-horned green skinned psycho guy till she punched him down through a hole

Sora: She did? I mean.. she's not exactly a "girlfriend" type, not exactly..Yet. She's kinda been my most trusted best friend since we were kids from my home island and I didn't know she could even fight like that, really.

The Triplet(grinning): Rrriggghht

Max: You sure you didn't just hit your head hard during reentry, maybe?

Sora: Uuh no. Not really.

Dewey: Okay, Before we do some thorough questioning on the all crazy bravery thing or the sudden butt-whooping of his astounding best "girl"-friends, maybe you can talk about your side of the story on where did you come from and what's your involvement with those dark creeps that got our family and the whole world shallow in darkness and why.

Sora: Uuh Okay sure, I'll tell but first, did any you guys see my necklace around?

JARVIS: "Ehem" If I may, this would help explained easier.

(JARVIS activate a holo-interfaced screen that shows them on Sora's record from his first adventure fighting off the Heartless and the villain which he and his friend mainly, Donald and Goofy had encountered, as JARVIS narrated to them which hopefully they understood more while they had a journey to go through and the danger they might face on.)

* * *

Tarakudo: My Generals! Hear me well..

(Back the Org's HQ, in a private section for the villain group meeting, Tarakudo assembling his General on his traditional Japanese-style briefing room: As Tarakudo sited at the far back over the extended long brief table, from his right wing firstly was the magenta mask-faced oni that commanded the Ninja Shadowkhan: Kaito. Next to him is a wildly punk with destructive attitude whom worn an indigo colored Oni mask that controls the Razor Shadowkhan to do his bidding: Kamisora. Next is Tarakudo's lieutenant with a mischievous with a hidden treacherous act, worn a yellowish bat like Oni along with his Bat Shadowkhan to obey his command: Daseki. Then a huge big fat brute worn a green with yellow bearded Oni that simply not quite the brightest but loyal enough to his master that commanding his Sumo Shadowkhan to bring out the pain on the enemy: Ozeki. At the end of table corner was Tarakudo's right hand who worn a sea blue with green eyes Oni mask that control the Samurai Shadow khan: Ikazuki. On the left wing also start back with the slippery sneak with tentacle part yet loyal wears an orange face with purple long rouged hair which command his Squid Shadowkhan with full of fun for despair: Ika. Next again is a big heavy looking like Ozeki but with more spy expertise and saboteur wore a pale green one-horned Oni mask, readily to stole his enemy's life-force with his Leech Shadowkahn in a sec: Kage. Then a black crustacean along match with his mask and a sting tail as deadly as his Crab Shadowkahn to ever caught to their claws: Kani. And finally, the wild card of blaze red Oni with an act of unstoppable force to destroy anything that he sees along with his Mantis Shadowkhan: Kamakiri, all present and accounted for.)

Oni General(Bowing their head while seating respecting their lord.): Yes Master..

Tarakudo: I deliver an interesting offer that provided by our decent friend, Loki-San, giving a hunting reward with great price, a greatest opportunity to return to our glorious conquest since Padro-sama freed us from the shadow realm.

Kaito: And what reward would that be, my lord.

Tarakudo: A reward has just occurred to whoever captures or destroys either the warrior wielding a weapon known as the keyblade, will be granted an absolute glory of power and chances for our world and kind to populate and conquer.

Daseki: Interesting proposition, but why are this so important while there are rest of the populace had more also? If I may ask.

Tarakudo (While drinking his cup and holding in mannerly way): Never let yourself go by only judging on appearances, Daseki, or it will be your downfall eventually.

"POOF

(A scroll paper poofed out on his hand, he rolls down to the table as the paper is rolling long till right matched same to the extending of the table for his generals to see what is written on it.)

Tarakudo: As you observe, the boy's most vital strenght beside of his sword is his heart, where lies a dormant of his immense spiritual and essence that he haven't even realized how truly special he is.

Daseki: Interesting indeed. And what about the girl?

Tarakudo: The princess is how do I say, a catalyst. She's more a triggering wraith that brought by her undying emotion for the boy from Loki-San recalled on his painful encounter with the two of them.

Ikazuki: So she's no longer the damsel or the boy's weakest link anymore, huh? Intrigue.

Kamisora (grinned in scarily weird manner): Hehehe, Or the more reason to not to mess with another fatale princess recently.

Tarakudo: Indeed, but as time still at course, our leader has doubt that they would may compromise our legion empire's plan into a fault as they currently continuing their agenda. So hear me, my generals; Find and study both of those group, know what they're capable of in their new environment, attack them if you must but do not by far destroying them, we need to know something that Loki-san had implanted on them.

Kaito (Head bowing): Yes Master, we will always put our allegiance for your cause only.

Tarakudo: And I will be expected all of you to do so.

(Then, a circular shape low light portal suddenly appear from the ceiling at front end table side, is then came down with small blowing fell, is a mysterious assassin female which also wears an special kind of oni mask: the ravenous Karasu.)

Karasu: My lord, I have return.

Daseki: Well, look what the little black birdie just flew into.

Tarakudo: silence please, and how's our newest additional general doing with the special mission recently?

Karasu: Forgive me my lord, I have fought with fierce attention to silently and deadly as possible, but my opponent seems to have more than I seemingly had bargain for, but eventually, nothing is ever undone than it shown on its own way

(Karasu then placed something on table and is a pair of half burn-broken glowing blue and pink butterfly, Tarakudo and the general see it and surprised)

Ikazuki: That butterfly, it couldn't be..

Kaito: Master?

Tarakudo:..Find them now and make sure nor you and other of our legion didn't stop your way to find them. Meeting complete.

Generals: HAI!

* * *

(Back at the ship, JARVIS concluded his narrating on Sora's previous venture to Max and Triplet.)

JARVIS: And that's how it is going, in your recent event involve with the sudden detour from your destined task to take the mark of mastery with your friend, Riku, the organizations have launched their destructive wave that caused few or more world to fall into darkness and thus cause an wide disturbance over the dimensional rift that led the spontaneous sight of blackhole and stangelet sighting that accidental brought you into their world.

Dewey: Wow. That's..kinda a catchy detail history you got there.

Huey: Yeah, though it's abit strange that our alter-uncle Donald was made into some kind of a wizard expert

Max: Or my alter dad is a high ranked captain of honorary guard of something.

Louie: I still can't believe that our other-self still looks and acted like a hippie-camper kid.

Dewey: Lou, We were them. Just a little more "hipper", or something like that.

Sora: And I can't believe that Maleficent could make this so much destruction after I practically stop her many time before she even could recruit a villain as bad as her

Max: Okay whatever you are, you're the hero and you're probably maybe going to save the day by wiping the darkness and we can all go back the way we use to indefinite, right?

Sora: That's true actually.

Max: So now how about try to contact the girl's ship, see if they are okay and safely go in the same route as us?

JARVIS: I'm would've, but unfortunately, the weathered climate in the wormhole is interfering the signal, shows only static glitch over the line that we currently cannot contacted at this time of need

Huey: You mean like that storms?

"KRA-KOOOM"

JARVIS: Oh dear

* * *

(Outside the ship, the vortex tunnel started emitting a multiple striking of lightning strike and thundery rippling fraction that constantly changing the reality into unstable effect.)

JARVIS: Analyzing: Disturbance fluctuation over the reality flow within the stream, uprising level of imminent threat

Huey: Eeh Meaning?

JARVIS: The effect will severely gave a negative effect if were exposed or direct contacting with the few jolt in every sec.

Dewey: That mean we're doom

Huey: Oh.

Duck Triplet: GYAAAA!

(As the storm raging violently, JARVIS struggle to piloting the ship as they try to avoid from been struck the lightning that could zap their real-existence out to oblivion.)

* * *

(In another area of the same dimensional rift, a dark space battleship with Organization logo on the side, cruising through the storming stream and carry few of the oni generals, as they began their mission to seek and even destroy the Keyblade-wearer as the Org also facing through unnatural thundering clash of dangerous reality storm that occurred in the stream.)

Daseki: Unpleasant weather we have here.

Kamisora: Either the weather nor storms won't be the matter; just as long I could maul my claws unto that boy.

Kaito: Patient, my fellow general, your immense fatigue will soon be filled with joy and victor as we precede this task with ease.

Daseki: So noble are you, Kaito.

Grunt pilot: Sir, An unidentified spacecraft is cruising over the storm.

Kaito: Which ship?

Grunt pilot: Some sort of interstellar ship, sir, with embedded of magical energy signature.

Daseki: It's them.

* * *

(Back at JARVIS, tried to adjust and stabilize the ship while dodging out the zap, some of crew, strapped in the seat, were abit panicking over the death-defying situation.)

Huey: GAH! This situation is getting seriously death defying!

Max: We have to keep still or we're lose our route with the girls!

JARVIS: I can assured you, I put all my data output and input system to every..

BAM!

(The ship's upper shell got hit by the lightning, caused the system power to go offline till it back up again, except..)

Dewey: JARVIS? JARVIS?! Oh no, he's offline!

Max: No way!

Sora: Uh what's that suppose to mean?

Dewey: It mean, without his navigation, we're sets ourselves on a one WAY FLIGHT TO OBLIVION!

KRASH!

The boys: GYAAA...

Timon & Pumbaa: GGYAAAAHHH!

(Shocked, Timon & Pumbaa jump out from the engine floor as they also screamed for their life.)

Louie: Hey, It's those animal from the stadium.

Sora: Wait, Timon and Pumbaa? From Prideland?

Timon: Huh?

Pumbaa: Eeh, Do we know you?

Sora: Yeah, but how did you guys get..

BOOM!

Pumbaa: Gya! Timon! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

Timon: Please! Just make this day less painful, okay?!

Dewey: Not yet.

(Dewey then rush in and taking on the pilot seat, while observe few of its control mechanism, he then get a hold on the pedal controller that make the ship to fly toward along the stream.)

Huey: Dewey! What are you doing?!

Dewey: Taking control, literally!

Louie: What are yo..WOAH!

(Dewey charged in and takes control the ship, maneuvering even a few spin over the storm and narrowly avoid from over-crowding ripple of thunder strike ahead.)

Huey: KYAAH! Woah! Dewey! Watch out for th..!It's over there! GAAH, Watch it dude!

Dewey: Quiet down, will ya, I'm tryin' to concentrate here!

Huey: Furthermore, where the heck did you learn how to fly?

Dewey: I'm taking crash course lesson from Launchpad when he's in town.

Huey: Oh, that figures..You DID WHAT WITH WHOM?!

Pumbaa: Big giant rubble coming at twelve o clock!

Sora & Max: Huh?

(They all viewed at the front bridge's window and sees alot of mass ruins of debris building, ripped street corner, damage public sign and even half-sliced monumental stature and all is heading straight fast at the team.)

Dewey: Hang on!

(Dewey boosted forward the ship, heading to the rubble.)

Max: Dude, we're gonna hit that...

(As one of very large damage building is hit right in front of them, Dewey somehow manages to slip and pass through many narrow angle and holes of the ruin until they manage to flew back into the safe zone again.)

Huey: Woah, that was..Wow

Sora: Nice piloting there, Dewey.

Max: Awesome swift there, kid.

Timon: Pumbaa, We're alive? We're alive!

Pumbaa: Oh joy! Thank you so much for saving us, Mr duck boy.

Louie: Woof, I think that Launchpad lesson finally paid..

BOOM!

Max: What is that now?

Sora: Trouble.

* * *

(The firing blaster was repeatedly heard from behind the ruins until some large building got blasted through with so much brewing proposition that it debris almost caught hit on JARVIS's ship.)

Timon: Woah, what the heck is..

Sora: Woah!

(The team then saw the shooter with awe, as a large dark battleship, dramatically came out from the smoky flamed fog of few blasted debris.)

Max: That is one big sonofa..

BOOM!

Huey: It's firing us!

Dewey: Hang on!

(Dewey punch the ship forward as the Org battleship began fire at them. Dewey try carefully and swiftly dodging from been hit or caught by until..)

BAM!

Dewey: We've been hit!

Timon: Doh! This is the end!

Louie: No kidding! They're getting closer!

* * *

(Inside the Org battleship.)

Kamisora: BWAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes! More! More! Fire till they're none!

Kaitou: NO! We need them alive, the master ordered!

Daseki: Evidently yes, But I wouldn't go unchecked by far as they still stand between their toe, when they are close to the edge.

Kaitou: Either one way to another, we have our task and we're doing it honora..

"BOOM"

Daseki: Gah! What was that?

Grunt pilot: Sir, we're getting a reading number of an unstable fluxing energy all around the stream! It's sucking us in!

Kaitou: No, we're getting out of the stream, to the next world.

Grunt Pilot: Integrity construct is beginning to partially breaking through, continuing to be severe, we have to jump out before the event horizon crushes us!

Kamisora: And leaving our prey to get away, not if you willing to lose your miserable soulless dark heart you had in that armor.

Grunt Pilot: But sir, we can't..

Kaitou: Leave them

Daseki: Nani?

Kaitou: We can find again once we're out from the horizon.

Kamisora: And what make you think so sure they would be appear again?

Kaitou: I have contact to inform

* * *

(Back at JARVIS. Dewey looks at the reading on the screen as the chart began rising and close off scale as the ship suddenly began to suck in by the vortex in front of them.)

Dewey: Oh man bro, strap yourself in, we're about to..

Everyone: KYAAAAAAAHHH!

(JARVIS ship suddenly pulled into the vortex as its extendedly stretching the whole ship through till they're in and disappeared while everything went white as they warped to another world)

* * *

WEEOO WEEOO WEEOO

(Somewhere a city's downtown at night, a rushing commotion was spotted on 2 car chasing through the street as they heading in the bridged highway.)

?(mega phoning voice): Stop! In the name of the law!

BLAM BLAM BLAM

?: Pretty please?

(The car in the front is a medium size beat up muscle car that drove by a couple of anthropomorphic burglar gang criminal bear and fo. The fox, hanging from the window car, shoot out his rifles at a police patrol car that been chasing behind them, drove by a blond human female officer, Miranda Wright, with his partner an anthropomorphic bobcat comedic star turn law enforcement, Bonkers.)

Miranda: Bonker, You okay?

Bonker: Yeah, I think so, although I could do some check up to a head doctor about the pretty bird hovering over my head.

Miranda: Sorry Bonk, maybe later. We got a criminal to capture.

(Miranda then shifts gear and kick the gas to full throttle as she determined to bring them down hard.)

Bonker: EOUW!

Bear: Hey, yo Bre'r, those cruddy cop ain't giving us a slip.

Fox: Keep it steady, Grizzly, I got a little surprise for them.

(Fox then move to the back seat and grab a long luggage case which he evilly smiled open up and reveals is an high powered bazooka.)

Fox: Hello pretty

(Fox grab the bazooka and headed straight onto the window as he hanging as he preparedly aimed to the cop.)

Bonker: Eh Miranda? Either if my eye still playing bongo around the dashboard or I did see something that looks like..

Miranda: A high power bazooka, he's going to blew us up

Bonker: "Gulp" Oh boy, Uh, any idea, partner?

Miranda: Brace yourself.

(Bonker, in nervously rush, buckle his many random seat belt and tighten up as also wears a football helmet.)

Fox: ASTALA VISTA, CO..

PTHOOOM!

Fox: GYAUW!

Bear: OOF!

Bonker: AAH! MIRANDA!

Miranda: WHAT THE?!

(Flash out from thin air, JARVIS ship blasted through right between the mix of the two chasing car, shocking them, caused Fox to misfired the bazooka straight up, then went down and blast a hole in front of them, cause Bear to lose control of the car and eventually went down in under the bridge till they crash landed at the back of garbage truck compactor. pass out with their vehicle completely trashed. Back on top, Miranda manages to stop in time by drift sided and brake in time before they're fall to the same path as the crooks did.)

* * *

Everyone at the ship: KYAAAAH!

Louie: Hey! We're back on earth!

Huey: Oh good, now WATCH OUT!

Dewey: WHOAH!

(In about a second or so, as the ship is going crash into wall of buildings, Dewey quickly swing maneuvered the plane and flew out though it crashed only on a random giant billboard but avoiding away from unwanted destruction or injuring people. The ship going uncontrollably off due the attack by Org's battleship blaster, spinning and wobbling over the sky. While Sora and other were safely buckled, they still felt the intense pale course of extreme reckless flight as some of them began showing nausea symptom along with more panic screaming than ever.)

Everyone: AAAAHHHH!

Pumbaa: Oooohh, Timon, I don't feel so good "BRP!

Timon: AAAAAHHHHH! This is so not hakuna matata way, man!

Huey: Dewey, do something!

Dewey: I'm trying!

(The ship then start flowing down in fast rate, getting close to slam drop to the street. But Dewey manage to pull up almost close moment, barely stabilizing horizontally but still off after the shot by the org, as the fiery smoke streaming at the upper shell, with no engine power or flap to slow down the speed.)

Louie: Eh guys, is that what I think it is?

(Dewey and everyone look out at the front window bridge as Louie pointed on something and shocked that they're about to hit on the big Hollywood sign monument.)

Max: Hollywood? We're in hollywood?!

Huey: Gah! Pull up! Pull it up again, bro!

Dewey: I am! The controls is too heavy, I can't pulled up!

(Sora and Max then look at each other and make a quick decision as they unbuckle their belt and rush into Dewey's side, aiding him to pull the control up as hard as they could.)

Max: C'mon, C'mon!

Sora: Turn, turn!

(With all their strength and sheer luck, the ship finally shifted its angle to the left side out of danger from crashing the sign and hill, but not by far as the ship smashes the letter H to pieces. Then flies straight up again till it hit pass the atmosphere then goes down again, dive dropping quite faster. Dewey, Sora and Max again pulled the control up again while stabilizing its flight range as it flow but still kept on going lower and almost going hit through few building but closely cause some scratch over the exterior. But then, it got alot lower and went eventually destroying few city property like broke the water tower, crush the AC machine's vent even smash over the building wall, till it crash through the street and keep going heading over to a complex facility of..)

Everyone: KYAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Miranda: Fiuh, That was a close, you okay, Bonker?

(Miranda then looks and noticed that Bonker suddenly vanished from his seat though the belt still strapping tightly.)

Miranda: Bonker?

BONG BONG

Bonker: "Over here"

(Miranda located his voice somewhere under the hood of the car as she pull the lever underneath that open the hood up, instantly, Bonker jump out and fall off with his face down, hurting and give abit comedic dizziness move due to his sudden flew into the engine and caught on cylindrical cooling filter around his neck. Miranda then gets out from the car to check on him)

Miranda: Bonker, are you all right?

Bonker: Yeaah, it doesn't take than fixing on a motor oil and..

(Bonker suddenly chokes something on his throat, then spewed it out that reveled to be broken spark plug.)

Bonker: maintenance would really helpful. What was that thing anyway?

Miranda: I don't know, it came out right above us but I think it's some of kind a space ship or more else.

BOOM!

Bonker: Gyah! What was that?

Miranda: C'mon! I think that ship just landed over the warehouse complex.

Bonker: But what about the bad guys down there?

Miranda: They won't be going anywhere, let's go!

VROOMM

(The police duo were off again, heading toward the crash site of the shocking appearance of a mysterious spaceship, leaving the criminal stuck in their van in the back of garbage truck.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, As JARVIS ship eventually crashed down, leaving a scorching trail of debris, partial ruin and huge damaging property, mostly on the ground that been devastatingly scratch through the concrete due to the uncontrolled slide landing, as also tore the hangar door of an unused warehouse open, till it stop by the building's wall despite it almost broke through too.)

Max: Oooohh..My head

Sora: Is everybody alright?

Dewey: And alive maybe?

(As they sounded fine enough to speak, they couldn't able to see each other cuz a dark blackout inside the ship.)

PZZZTT PZZTT

Huey: I'm not sure, I'm feeling kinda..

* * *

Huey: Light?

(The light went back on again and make a startle yet confusing discovery that they now floating around the bridge .like the gravity just turn off or even felt like in space, only they clearly still on earth.)

Sora: Hey, What just happen here?

Max: Is everybody all right? Anything break?

Louie: Uh. Bone? Check, Feet? Check, and Beak? Check. I'm good then.

(Dewey went stoke down to check the info holo-screen on the control panel.)

Dewey: Emergency anti-grav field activated. Hmm, Some sort of a gravity alteration that holds everything in place, it's kinda save us when we about to hit

Huey: Well thank you, Prof. Obvious. Now can you please get us down from here?

Timon: Yeah, well it's a good thing I didn't broke my tail literally.

(The gravity suddenly went back normal again and the crew went free-fall as the system deactivated, that is, Timon ironically break his tail after been flatten by Pumbaa's heavy body.)

Timon: EOUCH! My tail!

Pumbaa: ops, Sorry.

(The hatch door suddenly open on the back. Though its circuitry quite severe as few sparking bits dangle all over. The crew exiting the plane as they took a breather moment after a wild flight, they were shocked to see the ship is utterly wrecked along with the warehouse as its break apart all over the places.)

Huey: Dude...what a wreck here. But nice landing anyway.

Louie: I hope they're not gonna charge us with a overbearing tax filled

Dewey: I don't think that's going be the point.

Sora: At least, we're safely back on dry land again.

* * *

Miranda: FREEZE!

(Suddenly, a bright spotlight is shined from behind them, as the police duo, Bonker and Miranda arrived at the scene with their weapon pointing at them. Although, Miranda is holding the real gun while Bonker merely imitating gun holding hand pose.)

Bonker: SURRENDER, ALIEN INVADERS!

Max: Really?

Miranda: Hand above your head, now!

(The boys then obey her order by placing their hand back at head, while still in front view their ship. All of them, except..)

Dewey: Sora.

Sora: What're you guys do..

Max: Just put your hand behind your head! So they won't shot us up in the spot right now

Sora: Uh alright then.

(With Sora also following their orders, the duo then approaching closely as they about to arrest them.)

Max: Please, we're not meaning you any harm.

Miranda: Yeah said the guy that flies a dangerous unexplainable aircraft that just blasted out of nowhere and almost accidentally kill us both, but went destroying almost all the city property in stead

Dewey: We didn't mean to, we just caught under fire by some ruthless mercenary's big spacecraft from another dimension.

Bonker: Really? I mean really now? Well, I guess you can explain to us when we get you guys back to the station for more detailing

Miranda: Now turn around slowly.

Huey: "Gulp" Well it's been fun guys.

Bonker: And don't make any sudden move cuz' it's only do you more harm than..GASP!

(The gang turned around and face them, but then, Bonker and Miranda sees on Max and the triplet with surprised yet shocking look as if they were seeing a ghost, a toon ghost to more precise maybe.)

Bonker: I..I don't believe it, is that you, Goofy? And you guys are..

Max: Huh?

Miranda: But that's impossible, Bonker. They can't be, last report said Huey, Dewey and Louie have gone missing along with the duck family and other disney star about a year ago, and Goofy isn't supposed to be this..young.

Max: Heey, my dad and me aren't exactly alike, y'know.

Bonker: Did you say Goofy is your dad?

Dewey: Ehem, If I may interrupt, whether if this may an amazing coincidence or a weird confusion matter that you officer had quickly knowing us even our name, which is kinda weird actually but..

Huey: What my bros trying to say is: We have no idea what are you talking about, at least if we even know what it is.

Bonker: I don't know, Miranda, something is quite fishy here and I don't mean about that rotten tuna that I ate and sick all over a couple of week ago

Miranda: Whoever you are, you five are under arrest for reckless flying endangerment that caused mass destruction over the complex.

Dewey: Technically, it was my first flight really, although the landing is kinda abit off

Huey: No kidding

Miranda: Okay you boys, get in the car and behave yourself, okay? We got a lot of question for you to answer.

Louie: Is it too late now to just run back to the ship again?

(Louie and Dewey turn their head back abit and sees the hatch door suddenly close back again)

Dewey: Doors just closed

Max: "Sigh"

Bonker: Sorry about this.

(The police duo approach in and handcuffed them all.)

Bonker: Alright Boys, come along now and try not to make a funny business, hehe, really, we do make funny business, and watch your head.

Louie: Hey, did we forgetting something?

Huey: Not really, I think.

(Unnoticed by the duo, Timon and Pumbaa were hiding under between the rubble and a damaged ceiling steel as the boys went inside their car at the caged back seat and immediately drove away from the crash site, heading back to their station office in downtown. But, as they exiting the front entrance, a group of strange shadowy figure is watching them behind of an unknown black van wagon, parked at the dark corner as they observed the whole event.)

* * *

RING

(Then, one figure on the driver seat that has a weaseled figure, outfitted with gangster style attire and a swagging hat, answering the call from an advance model cell-phone that he pick up from his jacket pocket.)

Smarty: Speaking. Yeah, They already gone. Their ride completely trashed and waited to be towed back to HQ. No, no, they didn't see us, we just got here after they crashed and also we had to pick up some of our "associate" out from a stinky situation. Don't worry, it's all been planned out and ready to be unleash. Yes boss, they will never know what hit them, hehehehe.

* * *

(Arrived at the station, the boys been placed separately into couple of interrogation room next to each other, as the duo begin questioning about the recent event: Sora and Max is in one room with Miranda while the triplet is in the next with Bonker.)

Miranda: So let me get this straight, you boys just arrived from another dimension that only toons or quite alike yourself exist until this human boy, Sora, just arrived while re-entry from deep space?

Max: Yeah, hard to believe but it's true, and also when our world been invaded and drowned into plain infinite darkness by those dark creepy crawly with killer yellow eyes, called themselves the heartless.

Sora: They're the creature creeps that lurk around in darkness, depth in the shadow and steal off everyone's heart with practically no ending on their pursuit to wholesome

Miranda (in thought): Wow, this is..kinda difficult to even digested, I hope Bonker had better luck then I am

(Instead, Bonker burst into tear and cries from hearing the triplet's story that involve also the heartless attack and the seemingly demise of their friends-family and the destruction of their home-world. Bonker literally letting out his emotion in cartoony form of way; his tear literally spring out like a sprinkler or fountain and almost half the room is filled. much to the triplet's confusion.)

Huey: Hey, C'mon, Officer Bobcat, it's not that bad; we're still alive and well and surviving really.

Dewey: And JARVIS also said their molecule will be reassemble into the right way and full again. So..Don't take it so hard, will ya?

Bonker: "Sniff" But..but that is the saddest story that I've ever heard, your family has been wipe out, your home dimension whatchamacallit is destroyed and now you been hunted down by a ruthless mean killer mercenary that been chasing you till you all gone.

(Bonker start crying again as he couldn't take on the boy's sad yet horrific status quite more.)

Huey: Okay, dude, this is kinda abit off, even for your police standard

Dewey: Not even we could be related to this kind of spectacle.

Bonker: Sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't keep myself intact over a very emotional story that so overwhelming heart-wrenching though. "Sniff" but I'm really sorry about this, boys but I'm afraid I have take you all over to the main station for custody check up "Sniff" That's so awfully dreadful.

Huey: Wha? Are you serious? After you cried like a sprinkler, you just gonna put us away into the big house just like that?

Bonker: I'm Sorry, I'm really am, I myself like to let you guys off since you guys really much alike to our star triplet and probably doing a civil service on repairing all the damage over the city, including reconstructing Mad hatter and Hare's house at Hollywood hill, but the law is the law and we proudly have to serve, even "sniff" it's pretty cruel to do so

Huey: Bummer.

(The duo then brought the boys out from their respective separation while handcuffed again for safety.)

Huey: Well?

(Sora and Max disappointingly nod their head no.)

Louie: Oh Well, at least, we given a shot, although it's really doesn't make sense at all, right?

Huey & Dewey: Oy.

* * *

RING-RING-RING

(As they walking through the hallway near their office room, a telephone ringing on the secretary desk that is seated and picked by a pretty anthropomorphic toon deers, wearing a police officer cloth and also Bonker's girlfriend, Fawn Deer.)

Fawn: Toon division investigation agency, how may we help you?

(The caller talks to Fawn with gibberish and chatter word, though Fawn simply written the specific word sentence on a paper so to be noted.)

Fawn: Uh huh? Yes? Oh Really? Very well, I'll send the message to them right away, thank you.

Miranda: Call for us, Fawn?

Fawn: Sure do, From HQ, they wanted you guys now to transport the prisoner there to be accounted for the charge and damaging fee over the Hatter's sign and with the complex.

Miranda: Figures, I hope it would be simpler than involve with a parallel dimension world war, added with the seemingly identical yet strays people that we mostly recognize from the lost one exactly.

Max: Look, whatever you believe it or not, the so called evil organization group is still looking for us. Well mostly him, but they pretty much going to destroy us all when they found us.

Sora: Yeah and I got a feeling they won't be letting themselve down until we all done for, even we caught ourselves in a ditch like right now

Fawn: Aww, that's terrible.

Bonker: I know, right? It's so saddening.

Miranda: C'mon, Bonk, we need get this boys over there and figure out better on what to do with their mess in one place.

Bonker: Sure thing, partner.

* * *

(The duo along with the boys in custody as they failed to persuade them with the danger they unintentionally brought upon soon, headed off to headquarter for protection measure and even imprisonment while unknowingly, their depart was being watched by the same weasely looking people, looking at them with binocular at the top roof.)

?: They're out, proceed with the bait right away, hehehhe!

* * *

Louie: Say guys? Just for the record, how are we gonna do now when we're probably going to prison for a simply mass damaging and air lotter frequently

Dewey: Dunno, but it's not gonna do us or them any favor when those creep from the wormholes found us and kill us off immediately.

Huey: Hey Sora dude, can ya at least bust us out with your magical Keyblade and make run for it maybe?

Sora: Well I could, but I think maybe we oughta wait a little before we make our exit plan going.

Max: Waited for what?

Sora: Waited for them to admitted that they're also had the same heartless problem in this world also, ain't that right, officer Bobcat?

Bonker: Whaaa? What are you "cough, cough" that is so.. hahaha haha.. Well., maybe a little diplomating with the dark other side could..

Miranda: Bonker!

Bonker: Sorry partner, it's kinda slip up when the part of their story is kinda abit true you know

Miranda(sighed): Bonk.

Dewey: Wow. Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.

Max: So wait, you guys also encountered the same heartless creature as we do and you keeping it a secret? Why?

(Miranda and Bonker just silenced up though they've shown a nervous movement on their body language.)

Dewey: Y'know, you can't keep this thing up forever when it probably already gone too deep for even a police officer to handle.

(Still silence until Miranda says..)

Miranda:"sigh" I guess you might had that right, since you are actually really from another parallel world with that ship you fly by that almost kill us and have the same dark infestation problem in our world

Dewey: So you do have this heartless problem like from our world?

Miranda: Well, kinda, but we didn't actually get a perfect description on the thing, but we already have few report on missing people and toons alike over a months now, with the M.O of mysterious attacker that sprung and snatch their "essence" out into the open and the person just simply disappearing after that

Sora: That's definitely the Heartless working going on.

Miranda: Since then, the city is under martial law and intense surveillance with curfew time to follow for their own protection.

Bonker: Yeah, and there's..the disciplinary unit

Dewey: What's a disciplinary unit?

Miranda: It's sorted like a riot control force but specialized on handling and controlling the heartless thing's situation, but lately, they're not exactly we could've hope for.

Sora: Why is that?

Miranda: Well, it's because..

WHAM!

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!

(Their escort suddenly got cut shorted by a sudden smashing from an unknown dark creature with a big whamo fist that rams them out of the street till they side-crashed into a building wall and everything went flatted black.)

* * *

?: FIND THEM!

"pant pant pant"

(Somewhere in barren terrain in a far outer space, dozens of alien cruiser fighter, piloted by a skinny yellow hornet like droid, were hunting down a couple of runner, tried to escape from their tracking eyes through a rough jagged-spikes like canyon as they cover for it, until one of the fighter spotted in front of them and flashing out a light that reveals the runner: a tall human like male, wearing a customized guardian space uniform and helmet with a ragged medium cloak, only to hide out his missing dismembered left arm: Star-lord. another is a little brash grey and black raccoon, possibly anthropomorphic, also wearing same space uniform: with ragged cloak: Rocket Raccoon.)

Fighter #1: Fighter-fighter, we got them.

FLASH!

(A blinding light just flashing out, throwing by the tall one, temporarily obscure the fighter's vision, then it went all clear again and the runner were gone also.)

Fighter #1: Fighter-fighter, they're on the run again.

?: GRRR! Well, found them again and take no prisoner this time!

Fighter #2: Roger-roger! We have them on sight.

(The fighter start firing down on the two as they ran over the downward hill while near close from getting hit by their gun, they then leap off the cliff and fall through into a shaft of an old wrecked spaceship in an buried graveyard.)

Fighter #1: We have them cornered

Fighter #2: So what now?

Fighter #1: Do you have to ask? Release the hound.

(The fighter launching 3 of their missile pod to the ground near the ship, then it's ejected out their hound: Streak Grunts, began sniffing and going after the runner.)

Fighter #1: Now we wait.

* * *

(The runners kept on hiding under the scrapped ship's cockpit like room away from the streak's searchlight. It went quiet for a moment but then, one of them spotted while aimed the light into the pilot's front window.)

Star lord: Nuts

(The streak from the window start firing it's rifle and laser gun over the cockpit, as the runners nearly manage out from the ruined bridge, they ran again toward a corner of few junks scraps and debris, out from their hunting grims with breathing almost at their limit.)

Rocket raccoon: Grr, we cannot go on like this.

Star-lord: No kidding, at this rate, we..

Streak: GRAW!

(Couple of Streak broke through the junk's scrapped wall and pounced down the two to the ground, as they viciously growl and laser pointing their weapon right each both their head, trapped at their giant heavy paw.)

Rocket raccoon: GRAW! Let go of me, you disgusting..

Star-lord: Rocket, stop! Don't make it any worse.

Streak: GRRR

Star-lord: Oh heck, at least we had a good time anyway

Rocket raccoon: Grr, although is embarrassing but..it's been an honour serving with yo..

BAM!

Streak: SCREEE!

(The another streak somewhere outside the scraps is shrieking in pain, possibly been attack by someone stronger, yet to be proved till the injured streak is thrown off and hit both of the other streak that been hold Star-lord and Rocket down, free them from restraint as they caught hurling together and dragged over to another area not far from them.)

Rocket raccoon: What the nuts!

STOMP!

(Leap from out of nowhere, a shadowy figure appeared before them, armed with a strange looking sword like shape with mixture amalgamated of bird and bat's wing all around. The streaks get up and angrily retaliating by charging toward him all at once, the figures quickly launch a strike by charge and bash out one streak at the center, brake the ramming off, two streak then turn and fires out all their weapon dead straight to the figures, he swiftly leap up at last moment before the plasma bullet and missile hit the ground and explode, while in mid-air, the figures struck his sword on the two by slashing out their weapon and armor off, all down and bleeding out their dark blood like liquid till is out to nothing. But the last of the Streak that the figures passed out, charged in with the claw up and front, moment away near before he could turn around for..)

BAM!

Streak: KRAAHH!

(The last streak's head is shot dead straight in the front eyes by Star lord's gun, drop down and rendering the darkness inside it to liquefied and then vanish, leaving the armor to simply crumble down to nothingness, same with the other two the figures took down.)

* * *

Star lord: That was a close one.

?: Thanks for the help

Star lord: Pleasure is all mine and also Rocket.

Rocket:...

Star lord: Rocket..

(Star lord slightly kick Rocket's tails.)

Rocket: Ugh, we..owed our life for that.

Star lord: So who are you stranger, you're a friend or one with a catch?

?: Just a friends, and the name is Riku, better memorize that


End file.
